


Karyn’s Adventures

by mat_whitaker_sees_U



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alderaan, Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Butt Plugs, Caning, Chastity Device, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dom Ar’alani, Dom Karyn, Dom/sub, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Femdom, First Time, Fluff, Force Choking (Star Wars), Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Hair Dyeing, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Interrogation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Jedi Mind Tricks (Star Wars), Lesbian Character, Lesbians in Space, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy, Mild Angst, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pansexual Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Leia, Sub Thrawn, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Twi'leks (Star Wars), Useless Lesbians, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mat_whitaker_sees_U/pseuds/mat_whitaker_sees_U
Summary: Commodore Faro's sexual exploits and adventures before, during and after the events of Thrawn: Treason
Relationships: Ar'alani (Star Wars)/Original Female Character(s), Ar'alani/Karyn Faro, Ar'alani/Karyn Faro/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Ar'alani/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Karyn Faro/Ahsoka Tano, Karyn Faro/Hammerly/Pyrondi/Xoxtin, Karyn Faro/Hera Syndulla, Karyn Faro/Original Character(s), Karyn Faro/Sabine Wren, Karyn Faro/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Leia Organa/Karyn Faro
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Karyn Faro is a native to Alderaan in this fic  
> I do not own Star Wars

The Chimaera sat at the rendezvous point waiting for the Steadfast to arrive to pick up Ar’alani. She stood next to Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo on the bridge. The main bridge staff had retired for the night and the night watch was on duty.  
“Where are Commodore Faro’s quarters,” Ar’alani asks while turning to Thrawn, “I wish to ask her some questions.”  
“Any question she can answer, I can answer,” Thrawn responds, turning to look at Ar’alani, “what do you want to ask her.”  
“The questions I want to ask the Commodore are of a more feminine nature,” Ar’alani says while locking eyes with Thrawn.  
“Ahh, I see,” Thrawn responds, “her quarters are down two levels and two the right.” He uses his hand to gesture towards the turbolift at the back of the bridge.  
“Thank you, Admiral,” Ar’alani says as she turns on her heels and walks towards the turbolift.  
When Ar’alani reaches the door to Commodore Karyn Faro she presses the button next to the door.  
A few seconds later Ar’alani hears “its unlocked, come in” come through the door. She walks up to the door and it slides open.  
As Ar’alani walks into Karyn’s suite she sees Karyn sitting on a couch at the foot of her queen sized bed looking at a datapad. She looks up from her datapad and realizes that it was Ar’alani she had let into her quarters. Ar’alani removes her boots and places the next to Karyn’s boots by the door.  
“Admiral, I….I didn’t realize that it was you,” Karyn stutters then gestures to her deep burgundy knee length nightgown, “I would have been better dressed.”  
“It is alright you are off duty and did not I was coming,” Ar’alani says then gestures towards the couch, “may I sit down, I have a few questions I want to ask you.”  
“Yes, of course,” Karyn responds then sits down on one end of the couch motioning for Ar’alani to sit down on the other side of the couch.  
Ar’alani sits down on the couch slightly closer to Karyn than would have been acceptable in public.  
“So what did you want to ask me,” Karyn says with a slight blush as Ar’alani turns to look at her.  
“Since I am leaving the Chimaera soon I wanted to learn more about human culture, sexuality, and biology,” Ar’alani says while gazing intently into Karyns deep brown eyes.  
“Okay, I don’t why you would ask me that. You can find everything you want to know on the ship's holonet,” Karyn responds, her face getting hot from her blush.  
“I have already looked at many diagrams on the net but I want to see it in person,” Ar’alani says with a quizzical look as she notices Karyn’s face flush red, “why did your facial heat increase?”  
“It's called a blush. It's a human reflex when we’re embarrassed, aroused, or are attracted to some,” Karyn responds, her face turning even redder.  
“Which one are you feeling now,” Ar’alani asks Karyn.  
“Embarrassed, I’m the least qualified person to talk about this subject. I’d be a terrible mother,” Karyn says, the redness in her face slightly subsiding, “what else do you want to know. I’ll try to answer.”  
“Can I be blunt with my questions, Karyn,” Ar’alani asks Karyn.  
“Yes, you can, Admiral,” Karyn responds.  
“You can call me Ar’alani now that the boots are off,” Ar’alani says.,  
“Alright Ar’alani, what did you want to know,” Karyn says, the red almost completely gone from her cheeks.  
“This is going to sound blunt but, can I see your genitalia,” Ar’alani says flatly, “I would like to compare human female genitalia to Chiss female genitalia.”  
Karyn's face flushes redder than it had ever before. “Ar’alani, Commodores don’t usually show their genitals to Admirals,” Karyn responds, her face hot and her mind spinning.  
“Do not worry, I’ll show you mine as well so you do not feel exposed,” Ar’alani says as her hands go to the clasps on the side of her uniform.  
“You take your clothes since this is your idea and you’re wearing more than me,” Karyn says the redness subsiding once again.  
“That is fine,” Ar’alani responds, her hands deftly undoing the clasps. Once she has undone all clasps are open she opens the shirt exposing her white undershirt. Ar’alani removes the shirt from her arms and throws it on Karyn’s floor.  
Next Ar’alani reaches behind her head and undos her tight tight bun. Her silvery black hair spills down to the middle of her back. Karyn gasps wondering how much hair was able to be hidden in a bun.  
Ar’alani pulls her undershirt up to just below her breasts. She slowly pulls the shirt over her breasts. Once the shirt reaches the top of her breasts the spill out showing their true. Karyn gasps again at how well the undershirt and uniform had hidden her bosom. Ar’alani pulls the shirt over her arms, head and hair then throws it on the floor.  
“I was starting to lose feeling because of my compression shirt,” Ar’alani signs as blood rushes back into her breasts.  
Ar’alani’s hands move to the front of her uniform pants she undos the clasps and unzips the zipper. Ar’alani pulls her pants done over her hips and then over her legs exposing her plain white panties. She kicks the pants off her feet and on the floor. Karyn notices a slight bulge in Ar’alani’s panties.  
Finally Ar’alani pulls her panties over her crotch exposing a four inch long penis as well as the normal female genitalia. The area is covered in a layer short coarse silvery black hair.  
Karyn gasps louder than ever. “I can tell you that human females don’t have that,” Karyn says, still in shock, “I have some questions for you now.”  
Ar’alani finishes taking off her panties then looks back at Karyn whose eyes are still wide with the shock of seeing Ar’alani’s extra appendage.  
“D….do Chiss males still have penises,” Karyn asks with a shaky voice, “can you get some pregnant with it.”  
“Yes, Chiss males still have penises and males have the ability to get pregnant just not as easily,” Ar’alani responds matter-of- factly, “and yes I can get people pregnant and get pregnant myself. Now it’s your turn to show me.”  
“Alright,” Karyn sighs as she pulls her silk nightgown over her head exposing lacey panties the same color as her nightgown and her significantly more average sized chest. She throws her nightgown on the floor joining all of Ar’alani’s clothes.  
Karyn loops her fingers around her panties and swiftly yanks them off her legs and them on the floor. Karyn lifts her knees and spreads her legs to give Ar’alani a better view of her waxed vagina.  
“The structure is very similar to Chiss females but you do not have a penis,” Ar’alani says as she studies Karyn’s nether regions, “do all humans have this little hair?”  
Karyn had had a Nabooian wax on her last shore leave and most of her pubic area was bald except for a thin strip right above her vagina. “No, but I like to keep it mostly hairless. It's much easier to keep clean, and I think it’s more attractive, Karyn says as she runs her hand over her bald crotch.  
“How many men have you been with,” Ar’alani asks looking Karyn in the eye.  
“Only one, but it wasn’t consensual, that’s probably the reason why I’m a lesbian,” Karyn responds as she meets Ar’alani gaze.  
“When did the rape happen, Karyn,” Ar’alani asks as she puts a hand on Karyn’s shoulder.  
“It happened when I was at the Academy, but I don’t like to talk about it,” Karyn says with a little sniffle as tears well up in her eyes, “I don’t even like to think about it.”  
“I am sorry, Karyn,” Ar’alani says then pulls Karyn into as she starts sob into Ar’alani’s shoulder.  
Once Karyn finishes sobbing she pulls away from Ar’alani. “Let’s talk about our more pleasurable sexual experiences,” Ar’alani says. “That sounds like fun, I want to know how Chiss males can get pregnant,” Karyn responds.  
“It’s simple really male Chiss anuses are self-lubricating similar to our vagina’s. When a male or a female ejactulates inside a males anus semen is directed into an adjoining chamber where the male womb is located. Males are only fertile twice a year and only eight percent of male pregnancies are successful,” Ar’alani explains and Karyn listens with wide eyes.  
“So Admiral Thrawn can get pregnant,” Karyn says with a small smile and a little giggle.  
“You find the idea of Thrawn being pregnant amusing,” Ar’alani responds with a small smile creeping onto her face, “I have to admit the idea is quite amusing.”  
“Have you had sex with Admiral Thrawn, Ar’alani,” Karyn asks with a small laugh.  
“You can call me Ara now that we are both naked,” Ar’alani says, “yes Thrawn and I have shared a bed on numerous occasions.”  
“I knew it the way Thrawn looks at you. I knew it,” Karyn squeaks as if she was fourteen year old on Alderaan again, “so who was on the receiving end, Ara.”  
“He was most of the time, I can be incredibly dominant in bed when I want to be,” Ar’alani responds, “I was on the receiving end a few as well.”  
“Can you show me why Thrawn likes your penis so much,” Karyn says then closes the distance between her and Ar’alani, “can I kiss you, Ara?”  
“Yes,” as soon as Karyn hears the word come out of Ar’alani’s mouth she presses their lips together. Karyn’s hands start to roam over Ar’alani’s body and eventually settle on her sizable breasts. Ar’alani opens her mouth slightly and presses her dark blue tongue against Karyn’s pink lips. Karyn parts her lips and allows Ar’alani’s tongue into her mouth.  
After a few minutes of heavy making out and grouping the two women break the kiss. Karyn’s hand hand drifted down to Ar’alani’s stiffening penis. She starts to jerk it off. “I thought you did not enjoy penetration,” Ar’alani says with a concerned look.  
“I said I’m a lesbian, not that I don’t like penises or penetration. It’s men that like,” Karyn says as she starts to stroke Ar’alani’s penis faster.  
“Can we move to your bed now, Karyn,” Ar’alani asks.  
“Of course,” Karyn responds standing up and walking over to one side of the bed. Karyn pulls the decorative deep purple pillow off and throws them on the floor. She pulls back the purple sheets back and motions for Ar’alani to get into the bed.  
Ar’alani climbs under sheets closely followed by Karyn. Karyn’s hand returns to the other woman’s penis. She starts to stroke again.  
“Are you sure you have never been with any other man,” Ar’alani says through gasps of pleasure, “you are really good at this.”  
“I’ve practiced on my dildo’s waiting for a woman like you to come along,” Karyn responds.  
Karyn continues to jerk off Ar’alani until she gasps, “Karyn, I am close to orgasm.”  
“Well if you’re going to orgasm, I want to taste it,” Karyn says hungrily as she throws back the sheet exposing Ar’alani’s extremely erect appendage. Karyn moves so she is between the other woman’s spread legs.  
Karyn brings her mouth down onto the penis. The sensation is too much for Ar’alani to bear. Her orgasm washes over as she shoots thick ropes of semen over Karyn’s tongue and down her throat. When Ar’alani’s orgasm subsides, Karyn pulls her mouth off of the phallus and lies down next to Ar’alani.  
“How do I taste,” Ar’alani asks, turning to look at Karyn. She notices a dribble of semen on the side of Karyn's mouth. Ar’alani reaches up and wipes the cum off with her thumb. She brings her semen covered thumb to her mouth then licks it off. The salty taste explodes in her mouth, “wow I do taste good.”  
When Ar’alani finishes licking the semen off her thumb Karyn pulls her into a deep kiss. Ar’alani pushes her tongue into Karyn’s mouth. She tastes the remnants of her semen in Karyn’s mouth.  
When the women break the kiss Ar’alani looks into Karyn’s brown eyes. “How many women have you been with,” she asks.  
“A lot,” Karyn says then lets out a long breath, “I’ve been with most of the Chimaera's female bridge cre as well as most of the female stormtroopers. I’ve also had sex with a governor of a planet, an emperial senator, and the princess of my planet.”  
“Tell me about the princess,” Ar’alani responds, her red eyes widen with curiosity, “that sounds interesting.”  
“We were transporting her to a diplomatic conference,” Karyn says with a small blush, “she came onto me. I would never think about fucking some one nearly half my age, but this was an exception since she was so beautiful.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karyn fun night with the Princess of Alderaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars

Six months earlier

Princess Leia of Alderaan had boarded the Chimaera at Coruscant for the trip back to Alderaan. Leia grew attracted to a fellow native Alderaan, Commodore Karyn Faro.  
Leia had requested Commodore Faro come to her cabin, ostensibly to talk about their shared home world of Alderaan. In fact Leia was planning to seduce the much older officer.  
When Karyn Faro reaches her Princesses cabin she finds the door unlocked. She takes that as an invitation to enter. Karyn enters the room but she immediately wants to leave when she sees the young princess, nude except for a pair of frilly azure blue panties. One hand was under her panties while the massaged one of her unusually large (for her age) breasts.  
“Princess, I…..I didn’t mean to disturb you. I’ll just go,” Karyn says with a slight stutter.  
“You can stay. In fact as your Princess I commanded you to stay,” Leia says in a regal tone as she gets up from the bed and walks up to Karyn.  
“Princess, I don’t think that this is appropriate. I could be your mother,” Karyn responds as Leia walks up to her. Leia is so close to her Karyn that her bare brush up against Karyn’s uniform shirt.  
“Am I making you uncomfortable, Commodore,” Leia says with a sultry voice then kisses Karyn’s neck. Leia lightly nips at the flesh on the side of Karyn’s neck. Karyn yelps.  
Leia pulls away from Karyn, then grabs her hand and pulls her over to the side of the bed. “Let’s get this uniform off of you,” Leia mutters mostly to herself. Leia undos the clasps on the side of Karyn’s uniform shirt. When Leia is undoing the clasps she opens the shirt exposing Karyn’s white tank top and a purple lace bra.  
“Tsk, Tsk, I don’t think that bra is regulation,” Leia says as she starts to kiss Karyn’s neck again. Leia’s hands slide down Karyn’s side to the hem of her tank top. She lifts the shirt up Karyn’s up torso. Karyn raises her arms above her head and allows Leia to pull the shirt off.  
When Karyn is relieved of her shirt Leia reaches up and undos the tight bun on the back of Karyn’s head. Her cap had already fallen off. Karyn's shoulder length brown hair spills down her neck and onto her shoulders.  
Leia kneels down and undos the buckle on her belt, unclasped the clasps then unzips the zipper. Leia tugs on the pants and they fall to the ground exposing Karyn’s panties that match her bra.  
“I thought you were all about regulations, Commodore,” Leia says she stands back up to Karyn’s level.  
“I am, but I like wearing feminine underwear,” Karyn says as she reaches back and unclasps her bra. She lets it fall from her shoulders and onto the floor, “and Imperial issue underwear is so uncomfortable.”  
“Commodore, can I ask you something,” Leia says, her eyes drifting towards the floor.  
“Yes, Princess,” Karyn responds using her hand to lift Leia’s head, “you can ask me anything.”  
“I want you to dominate me,” Leia says with her eyes pleading, “please.”  
“Your highness, I don’t that would be appropriate,” Karyn responds, “but I can if we both keep our mouths shut.”  
“Alright, the Empire won’t hear anything from me,” Leia says, her voice getting slightly higher pitched with her arousal.  
Karyn pushes the young princess back onto the bed. Karyn starts to suck on Leia’s collarbone. Small gasps and moans escape her lips as Karyn moves lower and starts to suck on the top of Leia’s right breast.  
Karyn continues to suck on Leia’s breast until a bright red hickey forms the pulls away.  
“You’re going to want to wear something conservative tomorrow, there are a lot more where that came from,” Karyn says then slides her lips over Leia’s breast to her nipple. Karyn takes the nipple between her teeth, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure from Leia’s mouth.  
Karyn’s hand drifts down Leia’s flat stomach and under her blue panties. Karyn hand travels over the patch of hair above Leia’s womanhood. Her hand finds the dampness that is Leia’s slit.  
Karyn uses two experienced fingers to explore Leia’s vagina. She can tell from her reaction that this is not Leia’s first time or even her first with a woman.  
“No self respecting princess should be this wet,” Karyn says as her finger finds Leia’s entrance. She pushes her index finger into Leia, up to the third knuckle. Leia gasps turn into moans.  
Karyn wiggles her finger a little illicting more moans from the teenage princess. She pulls her finger out and brings it to Leia’s mouth. Leia starts to suck her arousal off of Karyn’s finger.  
“I forgot how good I taste,” Leia says breathily after she had cleaned Karyn’s finger.  
“It’s my turn to taste,” Karyn says as she glides over Leia’s body until her face is at Leia’s crotch.  
Karyn hooks her fingers around Leia’s panties and pulls them down. Leia bends her legs to make the removal easier. Once Karyn removes Leia’s panties she brings them to her face and inhales deeply through her nose. The intoxicating smell of Leia’s womanhood nearly causes Karyn to orgasm right there.  
Karyn crawls back to Leia’s head and plants a kiss one her lips. Karyn pulls away.  
“Open up, Princess,” Karyn teases and Leia obeys. Karyn wads up the panties and pushes them into the girls waiting mouth. Leia moans against the makeshift gag.  
Karyn moves back down to Leia’s crotches. She runs her nose through the princess’s light brown pubic hair. Karyn saviors the scent of her musky arousal.  
Leia moans against her panties as Karyn’s mouth grazes her womanhood. Karyn positions her mouth just below the princess’s entrance. She licks over Leia’s dripping wet entrance, then her swollen clitoris. The princess moans are muffled by the panties in her mouth.  
Karyn latches onto Leia’s clit. She swirls her tongue around it, far enough way that Leia feels some pleasure but not the extent. Leia’s muffled moans turn into stifled screams.  
“It’s not very princess-like to scream while someone is pleasuring you,” Karyn says after pulling away Leia's clit, “you’ve been a bad girl and bad girls don’t get to cum. Do you understand me?”  
Leia nods her head unable to answer verbally. “I said do you understand, Princess,” Karyn says again in a slightly harsher tone.  
“Yes, Commodore,” Leia responds, the words muffled and distorted by panties in her mouth.  
“Good, now let’s continue,” Karyn says as she drops her mouth back down to Leia’s clit. She starts to moan but soon starts to scream in pleasure.  
Leia starts to feel an intense orgasm building in her core. She doesn't think she will be able to obey the Commodore’s orders.  
After a few more minutes of Karyn’s tonguing, Leia is very close to orgasm. Her body feels like a wave about to break.  
“Commodore, may I please cum,” Leia says after she is able to push her panties out of her mouth.  
“No, only good princesses get to cum,” Karyn responds, her tongue still on the young princess' clit.  
“I’m a good princess, Commodore. Please let cum. Please,” Leia moans, then starts to babble incoherently as the most intense orgasm in her life takes over her body.  
Karyn takes her mouth off of the very naughty princess’s clit. She kneels on the and removes her purple panties. Karyn gives her moistening slit a few rubs and waits for Leia to come down from her orgasm.  
“Wakey, wakey, you naughty princess,” Karyn says with in slight mocking tone, “do you know what I do to naught princesses like you.”  
“What do you do to bad princesses,” Leia says, a defiant tone in her voice, “do you spank them.”  
“Ohhh, I do and much more,” Karyn responds, her dominant side showing itself more fully, “now my naughty princess get on your hands and knees for me.”  
Leia obeys the command given to her by her Commodore, no her Mistress. When Leia gets into position she feels Karyn hand against her ample ass.  
“Count the strikes for me, Princess,” Karyn says in a commanding yet comforting tone. It puts Leia at ease. “Thank me after every spank as well.”  
Karyn’s hand falls onto Leia’s left asscheek. “One, thank you, Mistress.” Karyn slaps Leia’s right buttock. “Two, thank you, Mistress.”  
Karyn continues to slap Leia’s ass and Leia keeps counting and thanking Karyn.  
“Fifty, thank you, Mistress,” Leia grunts, then collapses onto her stomach, “please Commodore my naughty princess butt has been hit enough.”  
“Alright, my hand is getting sore as well,” Karyn says as she gives her hand a shake, “but now you have to make me orgasm.”  
Karyn scoots to the edge of the bed. She pulls her knees to her chest then spreads her legs. This gives the Princess easy access to her waxed womanhood.  
Leia climbs off of the bed and kneels on the floor in front of Karyn. The first thing that Leia notices is Karyn’s tight puckered asshole. Leia sees a droplet of Karyn’s arousals trickle down from her vagina, over her ass, then onto the bed.  
Leia presses her wet tongue against Karyn’s puckered rear hole. Karyn lets out a throaty moan from the sensation she doesn’t often feel.  
“Most of women I have sex with aren’t brave enough to that,” Karyn says between moans and gasps.  
Leia drags her tongue up from Karyn’s asshole, over her taint, then the base of her slit. She continues moving her tongue taking a long lap of the older woman’s vagina.  
Karyn’s body shudders as Leia’s tongue brushes over her engorged clitoris. Leia latches onto Karyn’s clit. She starts to suckle illicting more moans and gasps from the Commodore.  
Leia continues to suckle onto the older woman's clit for a few more. She feels Karyn’s body shudder under her mouth as waves pleasure wash over her. Leia feels Karyn’s love juices wash against her face.  
Karyn’s body goes limp and her legs fall to the floor. Leia pulls her face off of Karyn’s crotch, her cheeks and lips covered in the other woman’s pleasure liquids. She gets up and lies on the bed next to Karyn just as the other woman is coming down from her orgasm high.  
“Thank you, Commodore,” Leia says, looking over at Karyn.  
“You’re welcome, you can call me Karyn now that we’ve both orgasmed,” Karyn responds, as she turns to meet the young princess’s gaze.  
Karyn glances at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed. She sees that it is 21:30.  
“I should probably head back to my quarters,” Karyn says, standing up.  
Leia stands up as well and they two naked women embrace.  
“Thank you for letting me touch you, my princess,” Karyn says, still embracing Leia.  
Karyn grabs her panties off the bed and her bra off the floor. She steps into the panties and pulls them up into place. She swings the cups of her bra behind her back and clips the clasp in the front. Karyn turns the bra around so the cups sit in the correct position. She slips the straps onto her shoulders.  
Karyn puts on the rest of her uniform. She doesn’t bother to tie her hair back up.  
“I have shore leave on Alderaan when we reach it, if you want to do this again,” Karyn says as she is about to open the door.  
“That sounds good, but I want to spank you,” Leia responds with a small giggle.  
Karyn opens the door and walks out of the room. She turns down the corridor toward her quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars

Present Day

“That is story of the first time I had sex with the princess of my homeworld,” Karyn says drawing in a breath while remembering the highly pleasurable experience.  
“How old was she at the time,” Ar’alani asks in a curious tone.  
“She was 18 and I was 36. Literally twice her age,” Karyn responds with a slight giggle, “I should have made her call me Mommy. Maybe next time.”  
Ar’alani’s hand drifts over to Karyn’s chest. Her hand drifts over her nipples, pinching and twisting them lightly. Small gasps and moans escape Karyn’s lips.  
Her blue hands drift down the human woman’s torso. Ar’alani’s hands drift over Karyn’s well toned stomach. Her fingertips settle right above the human woman’s slit. Ar’alani slides one finger through Karyn’s soaked labia.  
Karyn shudders as the Chiss woman’s finger tips brushes over her swollen cltoris. Noticing Karyn’s shudder, Ar'alani moves her fingers back to Karyn’s clit.  
“What’s this,” Ar’alani asks, starting to dance her fingers over the nub of flesh.  
“We call it the clitoris,” Karyn gasps, Ar’alani minstrations causing jolts pleasure to shoot into her core, “it’s the most sensitive spot on the human female body.”  
Ar’alani continues to toy with Karyn’s clit until the human woman’s body convulses and her eyes roll back into her head. Karyn’s mouth opens and her tongue protrudes slightly. Ar’alani’s fingers are soaked in Karyn’s love fluids.  
Ar’alani pulls her drenched fingers off of Karyn’s snatch. She waits for Karyn to cum down from her orgasm. When Karyn’s mind defogs, she feels Ar’alani’s damp fingers on her her lips. She takes the fingers into her mouth, the taste of her arousal explodes on her tongue.   
Karyn finishes cleaning Ar’alani’s fingers of her juices and Ar’alani pulls her finger out of Karyn’s mouth.  
“Do you want to have children, Karyn,” Ar’alani asks, as she locks eyes with Karyn.  
“Yes, I do but I have my career in the Empire to worry about,” Karyn says with a sniffle. Ar’alani pulls Karyn into a deep kiss not lusty like the previous ones they shared. This kiss is loving and caring.  
Neither woman hears the door to Karyn’s slide open and someone enters. Ar’alani breaks the kiss. When Ara’s face isn’t blocking her view Karyn noticed that Grand Admiral Thrawn had entered her quarters.  
“Admiral,” Karyn says, her voice several octaves higher than usual. Karyn pulls her sheets over her breasts and shoulders.  
“Why don’t you join us, Admiral,” Ara says in her most seductive voice.  
“If it is alright with the Commodore, I will,” Thrawn responds, his usually stoney features going soft.  
“It’s fine, I want to see Ara fuck you with her his penis,” Karyn says excidetly as she throws back the sheets on Ara’s side exposing her already stiffening member.  
“I see that you are already acquainted with Chiss biology,” Thrawn says, his voice still as cool as ever. Thrawn is already disrobing, throwing his white uniform on the floor. When he is completely naked, he climbs into the bed next Ara.  
Thrawn and Ara reach for each other's penises simultaneously. They start to jerk each other off. Karyn reaches under the sheets and starts to rub her womanhood slowly  
Thrawn cock hardens much quicker than Ara’s. Thrawn length tops out at only four and a half inches, while Ara’s is nearly eight inches.  
“I can see why Ara is the dominant one,” Karyn says, her voice husky with her arousal.  
“Has the idea that I enjoy being the submissive crossed your mind,” Thrawn says a jovial look on his face as he is jacked off by Ara.  
“I’m sorry. I haven’t seen a lot of art with a Chiss male getting his ass pounded by a hung female,” Karyn responds in a joking tone as her nimble fingers dance through her slit.  
“On your hands and knees, bottom boy. I want to see your ass,” Ara commands Thrawn and he obeys, “it better be nice and slick for me.”  
“Bottom boy, really,” Karyn says with a bit of giggle.  
“I was fourteen when I came up with it, but it stuck,” Ara responds, turning to look at Karyn. She then turns back to Thrawn who had gotten into the correct position.  
Ara runs her finger over Thrawn’s dark blue puckered asshole. Seeing that his ass is nice and slick Ara lines her member up. Karyn gets up and crawls over to get a better view.  
Ara pushes her penis into Thrawn’s slick asshole. Thrawn moans at the penetration he hadn’t felt in nearly twenty years.  
“Your cock is as good as always, Ara,” Thrawn moans as Ara’s penis brushes the passage to his male womb.  
Karyn moves behind Ara, she spreads the blue woman’s ample asscheeks. Karyn pushes her index finger against the dark blue pucker. To Karyn’s surprise her index finger easily slides into Ara’s anus.  
“Chiss female anuses are self-lubricating as well,” Ara says her sentence punctuated by a sharp gasp as Karyn starts to wiggle her finger.   
Karyn takes the gasp as encouragement and adds another finger. Ara’s gasps turn into small moans. Karyn moves her fingers around trying to find Ara’s most sensitive spot. Her fingers brush over a spot that causes Ara to draw in a breath then let it out in a low moan.  
“Right there, Karyn,” Ara says through gasps as Karyn’s fingers move back to the spot. Ara whimpers as Karyn pulls her fingers out of the other woman’s anus.  
Karyn gets up from the bed and walks over to her closet. She opens the door. Karyn opens a drawer in her closet, rummages around for a few seconds, then pulls out a dildo and a harness.  
“Why do you have those,” Thrawn asks through gasps as his ass is pounded by Ara’s large member.  
“When I’m on shore leave and I meet a lady I want to fuck, it’s useful,” Karyn says with a laugh as she slips the harness over her hips and tightens the straps. She attaches the artificial phallus to the harness at her pubic bone.  
Karyn climbs back on the bed. She moves behind Ara, her artificial penis slides between the blue woman’s legs, over her swollen labia and the tip comes to rest against the back of Ara’s testicles.  
Ara thrust into Thrawn cause her engorged vagina to grind against Karyn’s dildo. Her lips part and she lets out a throaty moan.  
Karyn pulls her hips back, dragging the phallus back through Ara’s dripping wet slit. The sensations send her over edge. Ara experiences her first vaginal orgasm of the night. Ara doesn’t ejactulate into Thrawn.  
“Your orgasms aren’t connected,” Karyn asks, placing her chin on Ara’s shoulder.  
“Yes, in Chiss females our vaginal and penile orgasms are completely separate,” Ara responds, when her orgasms subsides.  
Karyn starts to kiss the side of Ara's neck as she pulls her hips back, pulling her false cock out from between the Chiss woman’s legs. She lines the tip of her dildo up with Ara’s slick blue pucker. Karyn pushes the tip into the other woman’s anus.  
Ara moans as Karyn’s phallus penetrates her very rarely touched sphincter. Karyn runs her hands up Ara’s sides, her hands settle on the woman’s large blue breasts. Karyn guesses that she’s a 34 C. Karyn gives the blue breasts a squeeze.  
“I love your big, jiggly tits, Ara,” Karyn says into the blue woman’s ear, as she gives Ara’s breasts a shake. Ara moans as jolts pleasure shoot from her breasts down to her core.  
“I know the surgeons did a very good job with the implants, but you can not tell Thrawn,” Ara says in a loud whisper.  
“I heard that,” Thrawn says, reminding Karyn of his existence.  
“No, you did not. Mommy’s breasts are natural just for you,” Ara says in a sickly sweet tone and Karyn giggles a little.  
Karyn takes her hands off of Ara’s breasts and moves them to her shoulders. Karyn thrusts the rest of her seven inch phallus into Ara’s anus. Ara gasps and her body shudders slightly.  
Karyn slowly pulls the fake penis out of Ara and then thrusts it back in. Ara’s gasps turn to moans. Karyn continues thrust into Ara which in turns causes her to thrust into Thrawn. Thrawn lets out a throaty moan.  
Karyn shifts the position of the dildo now lodged inside Ara’s rectum, trying to find the spot she had with her fingers. The tip of the phallus brushes over the spot and Ara lets out pleasured yelp.  
Karyn starts to thrust her faux phallus against the sensitive spot in Ara’s rectum. Ara’s moans turn into pleasured screams. Ara thrusts harder into Thrawn, feeling her second penile orgasm building.  
With a powerful final thrust Ara pushes her entire length into Thrawn’s rectum. Ara’s body shudders as her orgasm takes over her. Thick ropes of semen shoot into Thrawn’s anus.  
When her orgasm subsides Ara pulls her penis out of Thrawn followed by a thin stream of ejactulate. Ara places her thumb over Thrawn’s hole stopping more semen from flowing out.  
“Do you have something to plug our dear Admirals butt,” Ara asks Karyn who had stopped thrusting her dildo into Ara.

“Of course,” Karyn responds as she sets her chin on the Chiss woman’s shoulder, then gives her earlobe a nip. Ara flinches slightly, but then lets out a short moan.  
Karyn pulls her strap-on out of Ara’s anus, then crawls out of the bed. She walks bad to the set of drawers in her closet. She opens another drawer and pulls out a slender plug.   
Karyn hands the plug to Ara. She lines the plug up with Thrawn's boy butt, her thumb still over his pucker. Ara removes her thumb and quickly pushes the plug into Thrawn care not to let anymore of her cum flow out.  
“Are you aware that all of the items you have in those drawers would be considered contraband,” Thrawn says as the plug settles into his anus.  
“I’m one of the best Commodores in the Empire, what are they going to do, fire me,” Karyn says with a laugh, then cocks her hip slightly, “and I just saw a Grand Admiral get sodomized by women with a penis twice the size of his.”  
“That is true. I will not say anything, if you do not,” Thrawn responds, still on his hands and knees.  
Karyn climbs back on the bed and sits down next to Ara who had sat down with her back against the mass of pillows. Ara spreads her legs slightly exposing her slightly erect penis. Karyn does the same.  
“Bottom boy here and clean Karyn and Mommy’s cocks,” Ara orders Thrawn.  
“Yes, Mommy,” Thrawn responds in a submissive tone. He crawls between Ara’s legs. Thrawn takes the Chiss woman’s cock into his. He tastes the remnants of her ejactulation and the inside of his anus.  
Thrawn takes all of Ara’s four inch semi erect length into his mouth. The sensitive head brushes against the back of his throat and Ara lets out a short moan. Thrawn pulls Ara’s freshly cleaned penis out of his mouth.  
Thrawn then crawls over to between Karyn’s legs. He places his face against Karyn’s durarubber cock. Karyn flicks the tip against Thrawn’s forehead.   
Thrawn takes the tip of the fake penis into his mouth, tasting the deepest part of Ara’s bowels. He then takes the rest of the six inches into his mouth. He pulls his lip up the length making sure to get all of Ara’s anal juices.  
When Thrawn finishes cleaning Karyn’s cock he takes it out of his mouth. He crawls back over to Ara and lays down next her.  
“Thrawn, please go back to your quarters. I want to have more alone time with the Commodore,” Ara orders, then points at the door.  
“Yes, Ar’alani,” Thrawn responds, getting up out of Karyn’s bed. He reaches down and picks up his underwear.  
“You can keep the plug, Admiral,” Karyn says, with a large smile.  
Thrawn gets dressed, then walks to the door before he opens and leaves, he says “I hope you ladyks have fun.” He then opens the doors and walks out.  
After Thrawn leaves the two women look over at each and burst out laughing.  
“He becomes a little bitch when he’s with you,” Karyn says when she stops laughing.  
“Most Chiss males do when they sleep with me,” Ar’alani responds as scoots closer to Karyn. Ara puts her arm around Karyn and pulls her close. Karyn rests her head on Ara’s shoulder.  
“Do you want to hear the story of the second time I slept with my princess,” Karyn asks.  
“Yes, of course, Karyn,” Ara responds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars

Karyn had two weeks leave from the Imperial navy. She decides to take a vacation to her childhood on Alderaan. She still maintains her late parents house there.  
Karyn was unable to meet up with Princess Leia on her last shore leave on Alderaan after the first time they had slept together. Leia had princess duties or something to attend to.  
Karyn arrives at her house on Alderaan around mid day. Karyn’s parents had been wealthy and her house was large. She walks back to the master bedroom and sets her suitcase down on the large bed.   
Karyn walks over to the walk-in closet. She steps inside and moves over to a chest of drawers. She opens a drawer and pulls out a turquoise two piece bathing suit. Karyn strips off her uniform and hangs it on a hanger. She steps into the bathing suit bottoms and pulls them into place. Then she puts on the top of the suit. She opens another drawer and pulls out a pair of sunglasses.  
Karyn exits the closet and walks over to the attached ‘fresher. When she arrives in the ‘fresher' she opens a cabinet and grabs a bottle of sun protection lotion. Karyn applies the lotion to all of her exposed skin. She exits the ‘fresher.  
Karyn walks out to the porch that overlooks a small lake. She sits down on one of the lounge chairs. She slips the sunglasses over her eyes. Karyn lays back on the chair. Karyn had planned on soaking up as much Alderaanian sun as possible, being on a Star Destroyer for months made her feel so pale.  
Karyn suns herself for a few hours, applying lotion occasionally. When the sun starts to sink below the horizon, she gets up and walks back into the house. Karyn walks back to the bedroom closet. She pulls a pale yellow sundress from a hanger and slips it on, over her bathing suit.  
She walks out of the closet and over to her bed, where her suitcase rests. Karyn unzips the suitcase and pulls out her datapad. She walks to the living room of her house. She sits down on a couch and turns on her datapad.  
A few minutes after Karyn sits down, she hears the front door slide open. She turns her head to see Princess Leia enter her house.  
“Princess, I didn’t know you were coming,” Karyn says standing up from the couch, she then walks over to Leia.  
“I heard you on the planet, so did some digging and found your house. The door was unlocked so I let myself in,” Leia responds.  
“I was hoping you would take me up on my offer for a second time,” Karyn says, stepping closer to the shorter girl.  
“That’s why I’m here,” Leia responds, pulling the Commodore into a deep embrace. Karyn puts her arms around Leia’s back and pulls the princess closer.  
The two women stop hugging and Karyn grabs Leia's hand. Karyn pulls the princess to her bedroom. Leia closes the door behind her.  
Leia starts to remove her white robes, dropping them on the floor unceremoniously. Karyn does the same thing with her sundress. Leia is left standing in her black bra and matching panties. Karyn pulls Leia into a passionate kiss. Her hands run down the princess’s back, and her fingers find the clasp of Leia’s bra. Karyn undos the clasp and Leia lets her bra fall to the floor.  
Karyn moves one of her hands to one the princess’s size 32 D breasts. She gives it squeeze. Instead of the moan Karyn expected, she gets a sharp slap to the face. Leia breaks the kiss.  
“It’s my turn to be the dominant one, Karyn,” Leia says a hint of steel in her voice, “now where do you keep your toys.”  
“Owwww, that hurt. I didn’t spank that hard,” Karyn responds as she rubs her cheek, but receives stern glare from the princess, “their in a box under my bed.”  
Karyn walks over to her bed followed closely by Leia. She bends over and pulls a large box from under the bed. Karyn places her thumb on a pad and the clicks open. Inside is Karyn’s entire collection of sex toys, except for few she kept on the Chimeara.  
“Where do you want to start, Princess,” Karyn asks her Princess.  
“First, I want you naked,” Leia responds, motion towards Karyn’s turquoise bathing suit.  
Karyn pulls off her bathing suit top and throws it on the floor. Her pert size 30 A breasts now exposed to the Princess of Alderaan. Karyn hooks her fingers around the bottoms of her swimsuit and pulls them down. She steps out of them and leaves them on the floor.  
Leia takes two fistfuls of the Commodore’s boobs. She latches onto one of Karyn’s nipples with her mouth. Leia pushes the Karyn black onto the large bed still suckling on her nipple.  
Karyn lets out a girlish moan as her nipple is ravaged by the teenage princess. Leia takes her mouth off of the other woman’s nipple and moves it to the other nipple. She starts to suck.  
Leia takes one of her hands off the older woman’s breast. She runs her hand over Karyn’s well toned stomach. Leia’s fingers brush into a patch of curly light brown between Karyn’s legs.  
“Not keeping up with Imperial hygiene requirements, such a naughty Commodore,” Leia says after taking her mouth off of Karyn’s nipple.  
“I’m getting a wax tomorrow,” Karyn responds, “that’s one of the reasons I’m here on Alderaan.”  
Leia runs her face over the older woman’s torso and stomach. Leia settles her nose right above Karyn’s patch of pubic hair. She inhales the musky scent of the Commodores arousal.  
“Please Princess, touch me, please,” Karyn says her voice going high with arousal.  
“Only good Commodores get their vagina’s touched. And you Karyn have been a very bad Commodore,” Leia says, her dominant side showing itself. She stands up and drops her black panties. She crawls back on the bed now completely naked.  
“My pleasure comes before yours tonight, Karyn,” Leia says, then swings one of her legs over the Commodore’s face. Leia faces away from the rest of Karyn’s body. Her sex looms over Karyn.  
Leia lowers her womanhood onto Karyn’s face. Karyn sticks her to taste her princess’s freshly waxed vagina. Leia starts to grind her vagina between Karyn’s lips and nose.  
Leia gasps as heat starts to rise in her core. The taste of Leia’s arousal explodes over Karyn’s tongue. The taste arouses her further. One of Karyn’s hands drifts between her legs. Leia notices and gives Karyn’s head a smack. Karyn quickly withdraws her hand.  
“No touching yet, you naughty girl,” Leia scolds Karyn as she is a child. Leia places her hand on Karyn’s head, tangles her fingers the older woman’s dark brown hair.  
Leia continues to grind her crotch against Karyn’s face. After a couple of minutes Leia cums on Karyn's face. Karyn feels all of Leia’s warm fluids splash against her face.  
Leia rolls off of Karyn’s face and lies down on the bed next to her. Leia closes eyes enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm. Karyn’s hand drifts between her legs again. As if by magic Leia’s eyes shoot open the instant Karyn’s fingers find her clit. Leia slaps Karyn’s hand.  
“Bad Commodore,” Leia says, “bad Commodores get punished. Get on your hands and knees.”  
Karyn obeys and Leia gets off of the bed to look through Karyn’s toy box. She rummages around for thirty seconds, and eventually she comes up with a durasteel chastity belt and a bantha leather crop.  
“Naughty Commodores don’t get to touch themselves. Here put it on for me,” Leia coos, then hands Karyn the belt. Karyn crawls off the bed and stands up. She steps into the belt, pulling it up so the crotch piece presses against her womanhood. Karyn latches the metal straps in the front, turns the keys and pulls it out.  
“Hand me the key, please,” Leia orders, while sticking her hand out. Karyn reluctantly drops the key into Leia’s open palm. Leia sets the key on the bedside table. Karyn keeps her eyes locked on the key.  
“Back on your hands and knees,” Leia says in a stern voice.  
“Yes, Princess,” Karyn says as she gets on her hands and knees. She wiggles her butt seductively, her buttocks now separated by the shiny metal strap on the chastity belt.  
Karyn yelps as the end of the crop strikes her pert ass cheek. Leia strikes the Commodore’s other buttock. The vibrations from strike move to Karyn inaccessible clitoris. Karyn moans quietly.  
“You like it when, I hit you, don’t you,” Leia says as she lands another blow on Karyn’s ass.  
“Yes, when you hit me. The vibrations go right to my clit,” Karyn responds, throwing gasps as Leia’s strikes continue.  
Leia continues to hit Karyn until her butt is bright red. Karyn falls forward face down on bed. Leia bends down to one of Karyn’s flame red ass-cheeks; she sticks her tongue out and runs it up the length of the buttock. The salty taste of Karyn’s sweat explodes over Leia’s tongues.  
“Do you want me to take the belt off of you, Commodore,” Leia says, running her fingers up and down the waist strap of the belt.  
“Yes, Princess. I want to cum,” Karyn responds, her voice more submissive than ever.  
“Do you promise not to touch yourself,” Leia asks, her other hand strokes the side of Karyn’s face.  
“Yes, I promise not to touch myself,” Karyn responds, then turns over to give Leia access to the lock of the chastity belt.  
Leia grabs the key off of the nightstand. She unlocks the chastity belt restricting Karyn’s access to her crotch. Karyn has to mentally restrain herself from touching herself when Leia pulls the belt off of her.  
“No self-respecting woman should be this wet after a caning,” Leia says as when notices Karyn soaking wet vulva, “do I need to put the belt back on you.”  
“No, you don’t need to put it back on,” Karyn responds.  
Leia puts the belt and the crop back in the box. She then pulls out a bottle of lubrication and a durasteel butt plug. “Back on your hands and knees,” Leia commands and Karyn obeys.  
Karyn reaches back and spreads her buttocks to give Leia access to her not so virgin butt. Leia squeezes some lube on her finger and on Karyn’s ass. She presses her finger into the older woman anus. Karyn moans as the Princess’s finger penetrates her.  
The Princess continues to finger Karyn’s butt for a few minutes. Leia pulls her finger out. She smears some lube on the plug. Leia presses the tip of the plug against Karyn’s lubed up sphincter. Karyn moans as she feels the plug fill her ass.   
When the plug is fully seated in the older woman's ass, Leia gives one of Karyn’s buttocks a light slap. Leia moves back to the toy box, then rummages around for a couple seconds. She comes up with an ion battery powered vibrator.  
Leia moves back behind to Karyn. She pushes the Commodores thighs and Karyn spreads her legs. Leia switches the vibrator on to the lowest setting and places it against Karyn’s vagina.  
“Remember you don’t get to cum until I tell you,” Leia says as Karyn gasps a s vibrations shoot through her clitoris. Karyn nods in response as she starts to moan.  
Leia switches the vibrator all the way to the maximum setting. Karyn’s moans turn into high pitched screams.  
“Please, Princess, may I cum, please,” Karyn screams after a few minutes of the furious vibrations on her clitoris.  
“No,” Leia responds, pressing the vibrator into the older woman’s vagina. Karyn starts to scream louder.  
After a couple more minutes of the vibrations Leia allows Karyn to orgasm. Karyn experiences one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever had. Karyn falls to the bed and promptly falls asleep.  
Leia gets up, puts away all the toys she got out, closes the box and then pushes the box back under Karyn’s bed. She puts her clothes back on, then walks out of Karyn’s house.


	5. Chapter 5

Three months ago a few days later

Commander Maddieline Hammerly, Lieutenant Valeriya Pyrondi, and Lieutenant Emelia Xoxtin's leaves lined up partially with Karyn’s. She had invited the three other officers to spend a week with her, at her house on Alderaan. Only inviting Xoxtin out of courtesy, knowing that Pyrondi was close to her.  
Around mid morning, Karyn hears a sharp knock on the front door of her house. She stands up from the couch, her light yellow, calf length sundress billowing as she walks to the door. Karyn opens the door and sees Hammerly, still in her uniform, standing there.  
“Commander, please come in, I’ll show you to your room and you can put on something more comfortable,” Karyn says, motioning for Hammerly to come in. Hammerly steps inside carrying a large duffle bag and wearing a backpack.  
“Is Pyrondi here yet, Commodore,” Hammerly asks, as she follows Karyn into the house.  
“No, Xoxtin and her haven’t arrived yet. We’re off duty Hammerly, you may call me Karyn,” Karyn says as the two women walk through the house.  
“In that case, you can call me Maddie,” Hammerly says, “and you invited Xoxtin.”  
“I’m hoping some Aderaanian air will mellow her out a little,” Karyn responds, “here’s your room, Maddie.”  
Karyn opens a door to one of the guest bedrooms. Maddie walks past Karyn and into the room then pushes the door closed behind her.  
Karyn walks back to the couch and sits back down.  
A few minutes later, Maddie reappears now wearing a gray tank top with the Imperial Academy logo on it and matching gray short shorts. Her fire red curly hair falls over her very fair shoulders. She towers over Karyn as she is nearly 1.85 meters tall.  
“I was thinking we could go down the beach when Xoxtin and Pyrondi arrive,” Karyn says, as Maddie sits down on the couch next to Karyn.  
“That sounds like a great idea, but I’ll need a lot of sun protection lotion,” Maddie responds, gesturing to her alabaster skin.  
“Don’t worry, I've got plenty,” Karyn says.  
“Your house is wonderful, Karyn,” Maddie comments, her eyes wandering around the large living room.  
“Thank you,” Karyn responds, “my parents bought when I went off to the Academy. It’s been mine since my parents died nearly ten years ago.”  
Karyn's head turns towards the door, when she hears a knock at the door.  
“That must be Pyrondi and Xoxtin. They said they would be arriving together,” Karyn says. She gets up and walks to the door. She opens the door and sees Pyrondi’s and Xoxtin’s smiling faces. The two are still in their uniforms on.  
“Pyrondi, Xoxtin come in, come in,” Karyn says, stepping aside so the two women can enter. Pyrondi enters carrying only a small bag and wearing a satchel. Xoxtin carries a large duffle bag in each hand.  
“It’s Val, now that the boots are almost off,” Pyrondi says to Karyn. She walks past Karyn and into the living room.  
“I guess you can call me Emelia, I swear to the stars Commodore, if you call me Ema,” Xoxtin says sharply, shouting Karyn a glare.  
“It’s Karyn,” Karyn says calmly, as Emelia walks past her.  
Karyn walks into the living room where the three other women are standing and chatting.  
“I hope you don’t mind sharing a room,” Karyn says, motioning towards Val and Emelia.  
“That’s fine, Karyn,” Val responds, Emelia nods.  
“Alright, follow me,” Karyn says, waving her hand. Emelia picks up her bags and follows Karyn and Val.  
Karyn stops by the open door to the third bedroom.  
“The fresher is down the hall,” Karyn says, pointing at a door down the hall, “I’ll get lunch ready, then Maddie and I are going to head down the beach. You may want to put your bathing suits on.”  
“Sounds good, could use a tan,” Val says jokingly as her skin is already a rich caramel color.  
Val and Emelia enter the room. Emelia shuts the door behind her.  
Karyn walks into the kitchen. Maddie sees her and walks into the kitchen. She sits down on one of the stools at the counter.  
“I hope you like Bantha steak sandwiches,” Karyn says, as she pulls a plate of sandwiches, she had made earlier, out of the refrigerator and sets it on the table. She hands Maddie a plate  
“I wish I grew up on Alderaan,” Maddie says, taking one of the sandwiches and putting it on her plate, “on Axxila, Bantha steaks were considered a treat.”  
Twenty minutes later Val and Emelia enter the kitchen. They sit down on the two stools next to Maddie. Val is wearing a white sundress, the straps of her orange bathing suit top visible on her caramel colored shoulders. Her shoulder length black hair is pulled back in a ponytail.  
Emelia is wearing a navy blue strapless sundress, the straps of her matching blue bathing suit straps visible on her shoulders. She has her blonde hair cut short in a pixie cut.  
“I’m going to get my bathing suit,” Maddie says, after finishing her sandwich. She stands up and walks out of the kitchen.  
Fifteen minutes later Maddie walks back into the kitchen now wearing a dark green two-piece bathing suit covered by white cover up.  
“I’ll go get some towels and sun lotion,” Karyn says, then walks out of the kitchen.  
A few minutes later Karyn returns carrying four beach towels and a large bottle lotion. She hands a towel to each of the other women and the bottle of lotion to Maddie.  
“Thanks, Karyn,” Maddie says, taking the lotion from Karyn.  
“Alright, ladies, to the beach,” Karyn says, then exits the kitchen followed closely by three women. They walk out onto the back where Karyn, Maddie, and Emelia apply liberal amounts of sun protection lotion. Val only applies a small amount as she is already very tan.  
The women follow Karyn to the trail that leads down the bluff to the beach. They walk down to the beach. The women set their towels on the lounge chairs Karyn had set up there.  
Karyn pulls her sundress off exposing her turquoise bathing suit; she sets sundress on the chair then walks towards the lake. Maddie pulls her cover up off and sets it chair. She follows Karyn into the water.  
Val pulls her dress off revealing her orange one piece suit. She follows Maddie and Karyn to the lake. Emelia takes her dress off exposing her relatively revealing bikini. She joins the three others in the water.  
“Who are you trying to impress, Emelia. There aren’t any men here,” Maddie says, when she notices the skimpyness of Emelia’s bathing suit, “or are wearing it for us.”  
“It’s the only one I have,” Emelia responds as she walks into the water.  
“I know that’s a lie,” Val scoffs, as Emelia walks out to join them.  
“Fine I have others, but it’s my favorite one,” Emelia says, as she joins the three other women who are standing in the warm water, “and I’m definitely wearing it for you. I’m not gay.”  
“Because it gets you the most attention at Coruscant pool parties,” Val says, smirking slightly.  
“No, I just like how it fits too,” Emelia responds, glaring at Val.  
“Maddie, if you were a man would you find Emelia’s swimsuit sexy,” Val asks.  
“Well, I find it sexy as just myself, but yes if I were a man I would want have sex with her,” Maddie responds.  
“So you’re a lesbian,” Emelia says, a hint of disgust inner voice.  
“I’m bisexual actually. I’m married to a Togruta woman, but I’ve been with males before,” Maddie responds, ignoring Emelia's obvious jab at her.  
“You’re gay and married to a non-human,” Emelia scoffs, sounding even more disgusted.  
“We’ve all noticed the new hair cut, Emelia, you can come out,” Maddie says, gesturing at Emelia’s pixie cut.  
Emelia splashes Maddie with a wave of water.  
“You’ve done it now,” Maddie says, then splashes the short haired woman back.  
Val and Karyn join in on the splashing.  
After a few minutes of splashing, all four women are laughing, Emelia and Maddie having forgotten their earlier argument.   
“I’m sorry for making fun of your hair, Emelia. I actually quite like it,” Maddie apologizes, while walking towards Emelia.  
“And I’m sorry for insulting you and your wife. And yes, I am gay, but my parents would disown me if they ever found out,” Emelia responds.  
Maddie pulls the shorter woman into a hug. Emelia embraces the much taller woman.  
“Emelia, we’re not your family, we are not going to stop liking you. Karyn’s gay, I’m pansexual, and as you know Maddie is bi,” Val says, when Maddie and Emelia stop hugging.  
“Thank you for accepting me, I never thought anyone would,” Emelia responds, as she starts to tear up.  
“Now that we’ve all admitted we like girls, can we have a foursome,” Val asks. Karyn and Maddie burst out laughing. Emelia turns bright red as she had had a crush on Karyn since first meeting her when she was first stationed on the Chimaera.  
“That sounds fine to me,” Maddie responds.  
“Your wife is okay with that,” Karyn asks.  
“Ohh, she’s fine with it. We’re in an open relationship,” Maddie responds, giggling a little.  
“Emelia, are you okay with it,” Val asks.  
“Yes, but I’ve never been with another woman,” Emelia responds, “I don’t think I’d be very good.”  
“That’s fine, we can show you what to do,” Karyn says.  
“Alright,” Emelia responds, “when can we do it.”  
“We can head back to my house now,” Karyn says, “if that’s okay with everyone.”  
“That sounds like a great idea,” Val says, then starts wading towards the shore. The three other women follow her.  
As they exit the water, Karyn sees how revealing Emelia's bathing suit actually is. The bottom is just a thong leaving her ample buttocks exposed.  
The women dry off, then put their dresses. They follow Karyn back up the trail to her house. The group enters the house.  
“Why don’t change out of our bathing suits and into normal underwear. We can continue in my room,” Karyn says, when they get to the living room.  
“Alright, see you in a few minutes,” Maddie says, then turns towards her room. Val and Emelia turn and walk to their room.  
Karyn walks towards her room. She walks into her closet, then pulls her dress off. She removes her bikini and replaces it with a red thong and matching panties. She pulls her sundress back on.  
Karyn walks back into her room and to her bed. She pulls her toy box from under her bed. She lifts the nearly 25 kilogram box onto her bed. Karyn unlocks and opens the box.  
A few minutes later Maddie, Val, and Emelia walk into Karyn’s bedroom. Emelia shuts the door behind her.  
“What’s in the box, Karyn,” Maddie asks, noticing the box on Karyn’s bed.  
“See for yourself,” Karyn responds, then leads the three to her bed.  
Maddie gasps as she notices what is in the box. She reaches into the box and pulls out a vibrator. Maddie then tosses it to Emelia.  
“Have you ever used one of those,” Maddie asks, after Emelia catches the device.  
“Yes, I have one. I keep in my quarters on the Chimaera,” Emelia responds, “I’m a closeted homosexual, not a prude.”  
Emelia throws the vibrator back to Maddie. She catches it, then switches it on. Maddie pulls off her sundress, exposing her forest green panties and bra, and lets it fall to the floor. She places the head of the vibrator on her crotch.  
Val walks up to Karyn and starts to make out the woman. Karyn’s hands run down Val’s sides, then grasp on her buttocks through her dress and panties.  
Emelia stands, wide eyed, soaking in the gayness of the situation she is in. Karyn stops kissing Val, then beckons Emelia. Emelia nervously walks over to her commanding officer. Val walks over and starts to kiss Maddie who is still masturbating with the vibrator.  
“Have you kissed anyone, Emelia,” Karyn asks, placing both her hands on the other woman’s shoulders.  
“Yes, but only men to keep up appearances in front of my family,” Emelia responds, then Karyn presses her lips against hers. She enjoys the feeling of the other woman’s lips against hers.  
“Can I look in the box,” Emelia asks, after she breaks the kiss.  
“Yes, of course,” Karyn responds, then steps aside to give Emelia access to her toy box.  
Emelia rummages through the box for a minute then comes up holding a strap on harness and dildo.  
“I’ve seen these used on pornographic holos and I’ve always wanted to use one,” Emelia says.  
“Do you want to wear it or do you want me to,” Karyn asks, as she starts to undress.  
“I want you to use it on me,” Emelia responds, then pulls her dress over her head.   
Karyn walks to her and lifts the box off the bed, then sets it on the floor. She removes her panties and bra, then grabs the strap on from a now naked Emelia.  
“I assume you’ve been with men before,” Karyn says.  
“Yes, but I didn’t really enjoy it,” Emelia responds.  
“Can you lie down on my bed and get yourself ready,” Karyn asks. Emelia does as asked and lays down on Karyn’s large bed, spreads her legs and starts to touch herself.  
Val removes her dress and underwear, then walks to the other side of the bed and lies down on it. She spreads her legs. A now naked Maddie, crawls between Val’s legs and puts the vibrator against the other woman’s nethers. Val squirms as pleasure shoots through her body.  
Karyn finishes putting on the strap-on. She grabs a box of condoms from her toy box. Karyn grabs a condom and rolls it onto her dildo. She climbs onto the bed and crawls between Emelia’s legs. Karyn lines the tip of her dildo up with Emelia’s now soaking wet entrance. Her pubic area is waxed in accordance with Imperial regulation.  
“You’re still okay with this, Emelia,” Karyn asks, before penetrating Emelia.  
“Yes,” Emelia responds.  
Karyn pushes the phallus into Emelia. Emelia gasps as she is penetrated by Karyn’s strapon. She looks up and locks eyes with the brown haired woman above her.  
Val and Maddie sit up to watch the show. They two other women start to touch themselves and each other, when Karyn starts to thrust her dildo into Emelia.  
Emelia starts to moan as her Commodore starts to thrust the strapon into her. Her hands drift down her slightly chubby stomach and to her vagina. Emelia starts to tease her clitoris with her fingers.  
Karyn continues to thrust her dildo into the other until she sees Emelia’s body convulse slightly.  
Emelia nearly screams as the most powerful orgasm in her life washes over her. Her eyes roll back in her head and her mind goes blank. Karyn pulls her strapon out of her and lays down on the bed next to Emelia.  
“Do either of you want a go,” Karyn asks, looking at Val and Maddie. Emelia is still riding the wave of her orgasm.  
“Do you have another strapon so you and Maddie can double penetrate me,” Val responds.  
“Yes, there’s another one in my box,” Karyn responds, then Maddie gets off the bed and walks over to the box. She pulls out another strapon harness, with a slightly smaller dildo and a bottle of lubricant. She grabs two condoms, tossing one to Karyn. Maddie puts the harness on, then rolls the condom onto the dildo.  
“What’s going on now,” Emelia asks, after coming down from her orgasm high.  
“Karyn and I are going to double penetrate Val,” Maddie says, as she walks back over to the other side of the bed. She climbs back onto the bed.  
Val straddles Karyn’s hips. She lowers herself onto Karyn’s dildo. Emelia sits up to her knees, her eyes wide with wonder as she watches the spectacle she never thought she would see in person.  
Maddie smears a large amount of lubrication on her strapon. She moves behind Val, who had impaled herself on the entire length of Karyn’s dildo. Maddie smears even more lube on Val’s butt.  
Emelia watches in awe as Maddie pushes her dildo into Val’s butt. Emelia had fingered her butt a few times, but didn’t really enjoy it. She is amazed at how well Val’s takes Maddie’s phallus in her ass.  
Val moans as the tip of Maddie’s dildo pushes past her anus and Maddie buries its entire length in her. She slides forward pulling the two dildos out of her. Val slides back pushing the two faux penises back into her holes.  
After a few minutes of this Val turns to Emelia and asks, “do you want a turn, Emelia.”  
“No, I don’t really like butt stuff,” Emelia responds.  
“Would you be willing to try if I go slow,” Maddie asks, as she pulls her dildo out of Val.  
“Yes, but please use a lot of lubrication,” Emelia responds. Maddie removes her strapon and sets it on the nightstand. She gets out of the bed and looks through Karyn’s toy box.   
Maddie comes up with a box of rubber gloves and a small slender butt plug. She pulls a black rubber glove onto one of her hands.  
“Can you get on her hands and knees for me, Emelia,” Maddie asks, as she gets onto the bed. Emelia gets on her hands and knees, and Maddie crawls up behind her.  
Emelia reaches back and spreads her buttocks in anticipation of what to come. Maddie grabs the bottle of lube she had dropped on the bed.  
Val continues to bounce on Karyn’s dildo, strands of her black hair sticking to her now sweaty face.  
Maddie puts a generous amount of lube on her finger and Emelia’s butt.   
“Just tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop,” Maddie says.  
“Alright,” Emelia responds. Maddie pushes the long, slender index finger into Emelia up to the first knuckle. Emelia gasps slightly and Maddie stops.  
“Are you okay,” Maddie asks.  
“Yes, I’m fine, you can keep going,” Emelia responds, then Maddie slowly pushes the rest of her finger into Emelia’s butt.  
Emelia moans as Maddie curls her finger trying to find the other woman’s most sensitive spot.  
Val impales herself on all of Karyn’s strapon one final time, then orgasms. When she comes down from her orgasm, Val rolls off of Karyn and lays down next to her, basking in the afterglow.  
Maddie adds her middle finger to Emelia’s butt. Emelia groans as Maddie’s fingers brush over a sensitive spot in her ass.  
Maddie pulls her gloved fingers out Emelia’s butt. She grabs the buttplug of the bed and puts a liberal amount of lubrication on it. She presses the tip against Emelia’s still tight anus. Emelia squeaks as the inch long plug seats itself in her butt.  
Maddie crawls around Emelia and flops down on the bed next Karyn. Emelia turns over and lays down next to Maddie.  
“So what’s for dinner, Karyn,” Val asks, “I’m kinda hungry.”  
“I made a reservation at a restaurant in the city at 18:30,” Karyn responds, then glances at the chrono on her nightstand, “it’s 16:45 now. Let’s get showers and dressed, then we can leave in about an hour.”  
“Sounds good, what should we wear,” Maddie asks.  
“Something nice, it’s a nice restaurant,” Karyn responds, then Val gets up, collects her discarded clothes and walks out of her room.  
“Maddie, can you take the toy out of my butt, please,” Emelia asks, getting back on her hands and knees.  
“Of course,” Maddie says, then moves behind Emelia. She grips the hilt of the plug. Maddie gently tugs the butt plug out of Emelia’s ass.  
“What do you want me to do with it,” Maddie asks Karyn, holding up the plug.  
“Just put it back in the box,” Karyn responds, “it has built in sanitizer.”  
Maddie gets off of Karyn’s bed, drops the plug back into the box, collects her clothes, then walks out of Karyn’s room. She is followed closely by Emelia.  
Karyn puts everything back in her box, closes it, starts the sanitation cycle, then pushes it back under her bed. She stands up and walks into her fresher. She turns the shower on and steps into it.  
Ten minutes later Karyn steps out of the shower. She grabs a towel off the rack, then dries off. Karyn exits the fresher, collects her discarded bra and thong. She walks into her closet.  
Karyn chooses a navy blue dress and matching blue bra and thong. She puts the underwear on, then pulls the dress over her head. The skirt comes to just below her knee. She chooses a pair of navy blue flats to wear.  
She exits the closet and walks back to the fresher. Karyn applies a small amount of makeup and poofs her hair.  
Karyn walks into the kitchen and sees that Maddie is already there.  
The tall, red haired woman has a sea green cocktail dress with a knee length skirt on. Her flame red hair is tied in a large bun behind her head. The heels she is wearing pushes her to nearly two meters tall. Maddie towers over Karyn even more than she did before.  
A few minutes later Emelia walks into the kitchen. The short woman gasps as she notices Maddie’s Amazonian height. Emelia is wearing a bright red mini dress and matching high heels. Her pixie cut is neat and orderly. She has diamond studs in her ears.  
Even with her heels on Emelia barely comes to Maddie’s chest.  
Val walks into the kitchen, her heels clicking against the tile floor. She wears a black cocktail dress with lace sleeves and a short skirt. She has on shiny black heels. Her hair is braided.  
“Alright, girls, is everyone ready,” Karyn says.  
“Yep,” Maddie responds. Val and Emelia nod.  
The three women follow Karyn to her garage. Karyn gets into the driver side of her speeder. Maddie walks around to the other side of the speeder and gets into the passenger seat. Val and Emelia climb into the backseat.  
Karyn pulls out of her garage and turns towards the city.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars

The women arrive back at Karyn’s house at about 22:00, they stumble out of Karyn’s speeder, all of them slightly inebriated. They all walk into the living room.  
“Who wants to play truth or dare,” Val says.  
“Don’t you think we’re a little old to play truth or dare, Val,” Emelia responds.  
“You’re never too old for a game of truth or dare,” Maddie says, kicking her heels off.  
“I’m in,” Karyn says, “I’ll go first. Val, truth or dare.”  
“Truth,” Val responds.  
“Which rebel would like to have sex with the most,” Karyn asks.  
“The Twi’lek, Hera Syndulla,” Val responds, “have you seen her picture? She's so hot.”  
“Maddie, truth or dare,” Val asks.  
“Dare,” Maddie responds.  
“I dare you to take off your dress, then make out with Emelia,” Val says, Maddie stands up then pulls her dress off exposing her matching sea green panties. She walks over to Emelia, who had stood up.  
Maddie grasps Emelia around the thighs and lifts the smaller up so they are face to face. Emelia wraps legs around Maddie’s hips and her arms around her neck. Maddie starts to kiss Emelia. They make out for a minute.  
Maddie sets Emelia down on the couch then walks back over to where she was sitting. She sits down.  
“I can bench press 60 kilograms,” Maddie says, the three other women looking at the red haired goddess of a woman, “Emelia doesn’t weigh much more than that.”  
“Emelia, truth or dare,” Maddie asks.  
“Dare,” Emelia responds.  
“I dare you to worship every centimeter of my legs,” Maddie responds.  
“How about we move to my bedroom and continue there,” Karyn says, “we’ll also have better access to my toy box.”  
The four women stand up from the couch and walk to Karyn’s room. When they get there, Karyn, Emelia and Val pull off their dresses. Karyn pulls her toy box out from under her bed. She opens it and takes out condoms and gloves boxes and sets them on her nightstand.  
The four women sit down in a circle on the floor at the foot of Karyn’s bed.  
Maddie motions seductively with her finger at Emelia. Emelia crawls over to the taller woman. She starts to run her mouth up Maddie’s legs starting at the ankle. After a few minutes of leg worship, Emelia crawls back to her spot in the circle.  
“Truth or dare, Karyn,” Emelia asks.  
“Truth,” Karyn responds.  
“Would you ever have sex with a non-human,” Emelia asks.  
“Yes, duh,” Karyn responds, “Twi’leks and Togrutas are just as if not more attractive than humans.”  
“Val, truth or dare,” Karyn asks.  
“Truth,” Val responds.  
“What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done,” Karyn asks.  
“I’ve had two hot guys have sex in front of me while I touched myself,” Val responds, “if that counts.”  
“Oh, that counts,” Karyn responds.  
“Truth or dare,” Val asks Maddie.  
“Truth,” Maddie responds.  
“What’s your favorite thing you do with your wife in bed,” Val asks.  
“I like to put one of her lekku in my vagina, then ride it like a dildo,” Maddie responds.  
“Truth or dare, Emelia,” Maddie asks.  
“Dare,” Emelia responds.  
“I dare you to lick Val’s butthole,” Maddie says, Emelia’s face scrunches up in disgust.  
“If you don’t want to do the dare, you get ten hits from my flogger,” Karyn says, brandishing her Bantha leather flogger she had retrieved from her box.  
“You can’t just make up rules,” Emelia responds.  
“Don’t make me pull rank on you Emelia,” Karyn says, sternly, “either lick Val’s ass or take the lashings.”  
Emelia sighs, then crawls over to Val who had gotten on her hands and knees and pulled her g-string down. Emelia pulls the other woman’s tan buttocks apart. She sticks her tongue and takes a long lick starting at the base of Val’s vagina, over her anus, and to the small of her back.  
Emelia pulls her face away from Val’s butt, then crawls back to her spot. Val pulls her underwear back into place and sits back down.  
“Truth or dare,” Emelia asks Karyn.  
“Dare,” Karyn says.  
“I dare you to let me hit your ass with that,” Emelia responds, pointing at the leather flogger in Karyn’s hand.  
Emelia crawls over Karyn and Karyn hands her the flogger. Karyn gets on her hands and knees and wiggles her butt slightly. Emelia responds by hitting Karyn’s buttock. She continues until Karyn’s buttocks are rosy red.  
Emelia moves back to her spot in the circle and Karyn sits down.  
“Truth or dare, Val,” Karyn asks.  
“Dare,” Val responds.  
“I dare you to take one of my dildos, fuck your as with it the suck it clean,” Karyn says.  
“Pfft, that’s easy. Pick something harder next time,” Val says, then stands up and walks over to Karyn’s toy box. She pulls out a 18 centimeter long dildo. She rolls a condom onto it. Val removes her underwear and then grabs the bottle of lubrication from the box.  
Val returns to her spot in the circle. She sets the dildo upright on the floor. Val lubes up the dildo and her butt.  
With the three other women’s eyes on her, Val lowers herself onto the dildo. She pushes the entire length of dildo into her butt. She holds it there for a few seconds, then stands up.  
Val grabs the dildo, now slick with lube and ass juice, and brings it to her lips. Emelia looks disgusted as Val starts to suck on the phallus that had just been in her butt.  
Val continues to suck on the ass flavored dildo until she feels it is clean. She pulls the condom off and through it in the waste bin, then sets the dildo back in the box.  
“Maddie, truth or dare,” Val asks.  
“Dare,” Maddie responds.  
“I dare you to hump a pillow until you cum,” Val says. Karyn stands up, and grabs a pillow off of her bed and throws it at Maddie.  
Maddie pulls her panties off, straddles the pillow, then starts to grind her crotch against the pillow. She gasps as the friction against her clitoris causes heat to rise in her core.  
After a few minutes of pillow humping, Maddie moans loudly then orgasms. A large wet spot had formed on Karyn’s pillow.  
When Maddie comes down from her orgasm, she gets off of the pillow. She throws the pillows back to Karyn. Karyn shoves her face into the wet spot.  
“You taste good, Maddie,” Karyn says, after taking her face off of the pillow, “I want to eat you out now.”  
“Can have the foursome again or do you want to continue the game,” Val asks.  
“Let’s have the foursome again,” Emelia responds, “I want to use a strapon on Karyn this time.”  
“Sounds good to me,” Karyn responds, then stands up and walks over her toy box. She pulls out one of her strapons, then hands it to Emelia who had followed Karyn.  
“Do you want me to help you put it on,” Karyn asks.  
“Yes, please,” Emelia responds, handing the dildo and harness back to Karyn. She removes her bra and thong. Karyn has Emelia step into the loops of the harness, then pulls it into place. She tightens the straps.  
Karyn grabs a condom and rolls it onto Emelia’s faux phallus. She climbs onto her bed, lies down, pulls her thong off, and spreads her legs.  
“You have to get me ready,” Karyn says, seductively, sliding her finger down to her crotch.  
Emelia crawls between Karyn’s legs, then puts her mouth on the other woman vagina. She starts to explore Karyn’s folds with her tongue.  
Maddie uses her larger stature to push Val out against the wall. Maddie runs her hands down Val’s tan back. She slides her hand over the smaller woman’s butt and to her crotch. Val starts to squirm as Maddie starts to rub her vagina. Maddie brings her mouth down and starts to nip at Val’s ear. Maddie’s snakes around her side to grope Val’s 32-C breasts.  
“Can you be on top,” Emelia asks, taking her mouth off of Karyn’s nether regions.  
“Yes,” Karyn responds, getting to her hands and knees.  
Emelia lays down face up, her fake penis standing straight up. Karyn straddles her hips, then lowers herself onto the blonde woman’s strapon. She bends over and kisses Emelia on the lips. The flavor of herself on the other woman’s lips intoxicates her. Karyn moves one hand down to massage Emelia’s 36-D breasts.  
Maddie releases Val. Val removes her bra, then walks over to Karyn’s bed then lays down. She props her rear end up with one of Karyn’s many pillows. Maddie walks over to Karyn’s toy box and locates a strapless strapon. She inserts one end into her vagina.  
Val continues to touch herself, while Maddie is getting ready. Maddie rolls a condom on, then lubes up her dildo. She walks over to the side of the bed where Val is laying. Maddie climbs onto the bed and crawls between Val’s legs. She lines her faux member up with Val’s already slightly stretched ass.  
Maddie pushes her dildo into Val’s butt. Val gasps sharply as he rear entrance is penetrated. Maddie starts to thrust in and out of Val. She bends over and starts to kiss and suck on the smaller woman’s neck. Val gasps again as Maddie nips the flesh of her neck with her teeth.  
“I didn’t know they rubbed so much,” Emelia says moaning a little, in reference to the strapon after Karyn has ridden her strapon for a few minutes.  
“Do you want me to put it in my butt,” Karyn asks, after she stops riding Emelia’s strapon.  
“Yes, but I want to be on top this time,” Emelia responds, then Karyn rolls off of Emelia dildo. She pulls off the condom, throws it in the waste bin, and replaces it with a fresh one on.  
Karyn grabs a bottle of lubricant and hands it to Emelia, who has gotten to her knees. Karyn gets on her hands and knees as Emelia smears a generous amount of lubricant on her phallus and Karyn’s ass.  
Emelia lines the tip of her dildo up with Karyn’s butt. She pushes forward, starting to impale Karyn. Karyn gasps, then moans as her butt violated by Emelia’s strapon. Emelia slowly starts to thrust into Karyn.  
Maddie continues to suck on Val’s neck as she continues to thrust into the smaller woman. Val moans louder as Maddie increases the power behind her thrusts.  
Val almost screams as a powerful anal orgasm washes over her. Her eyes roll back into her head as Maddie gives on final thrust into her. The stimulation from the strapless strapon causes Maddie to orgasm.  
Emelia continues to thrust her strapon dildo into Karyn. Karyn moans louder as the fake penis stimulates her rear entrance. Emelia starts to moan slightly as the harness rubs against her clitoris.  
Val and Maddie come down from their orgasms. Maddie pulls her dildo out of Val’s butt. Val sits up to her knees and turns to watch Emelia and Karyn. Maddie does the same thing.  
Karyn gasps and moans as Emelia unknowingly pounds the most sensitive spot in her ass. Emelia thrusts into Karyn more forcefully than before. Karyn screams as an orgasm takes over her.  
Emelia keeps her dildo buried in Karyn’s butt until the other woman comes down from her orgasm high. Karyn leans forward pulling the dildo out of her. She turns over, laying down, enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm.  
Maddie gets off of Karyn’s bed and walks over to the toy box. She removes from her dildo, then pulls the other end out of her vagina and drops it back into the box.  
Karyn sits up and helps Emelia remove the strapon harness. She tosses it back into her box.  
“I’m going to bed,” Val says, yawning, “goodnight.”  
“Me too, goodnight,” Maddie says, then follows Val in collecting her clothes and walking out of Karyn’s room.  
“I should go,” Emelia says, Karyn leans forward and kisses the short haired woman on the cheek. Emelia blushes.  
Emelia gets up, collects her discarded clothes then exits Karyn’s room.  
Karyn climbs off her bed, puts everything back in her toy box, closes it, starts the sanitation cycle, and pushes it back under her bed. She walks to the closet and pulls on one of her nightgowns on. Karyn walks back to her bed, then climbs under the sheet and falls asleep quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars

The next morning

Karyn wakes up to Alderaanian sunshine coming through her windows. She glances at chrono on her nightstand and sees that it is 07:30. Karyn gets out of bed and walks to her closet. She pulls off her nightgown, then puts on plain panties and a gray sports bra. Karyn pulls on a white tank top and black short shorts.  
Karyn walks out of her bedroom and into her kitchen. She sees Maddie, red faced and panting slightly, standing at the counter, wearing a black sports bra and black Spandex short shorts.  
“Where have you been,” Karyn asks.  
“Just got back from a five kilometer run,” Maddie responds, brushing a strand of sweat soaked red hair out of her face.  
“Damn, woman. Why are you just a Sensor Officer and not a stormtrooper,” Karyn says.  
“I originally applied to be an ISB agent, but the men there didn’t like that I am taller than most of them,” Maddie responds, “so they didn’t let me in, but I stay in shape just in case.”  
Karyn giggles slightly, she knows from experience how fragile the masculinity of many of the Imperial higher-ups are.  
“I might just have to move here with my wife. I got my best time ever,” Maddie says, glances at the chrono on her wrist, “nearly 34 minutes.”  
“34 minutes, that’s pretty good,” Val says, having walked into the kitchen, dressed nearly exactly the same as Karyn.  
“Where’s Emelia,” Karyn asks Val.  
“She’s taking a shower,” Val responds.  
A few minutes later Emelia enters the kitchen, naked from the waist up.  
“Emelia, please put a shirt,” Karyn says, averting her eyes from Emelia’s bare chest.  
“What, you all saw me naked last night,” Emelia responds.  
“Yes, but we were tipsy and horny,” Karyn quips.  
Emelia starts to sob after Karyn’s perceived insult to her attractiveness.  
“I’m sorry, that wasn’t meant to be an insult,” Karyn says, softening her voice and walking over to Emelia who has started to cry.  
“I know what you meant,” Emelia says, then turns and runs back towards her room. Karyn moves to follow her but Val puts a hand on her shoulder.  
“I’ll go to talk to her, you’ll make it worse,” Val says, then follows Emelia.  
Val knocks on the door to their shared bedroom which Emelia had locked.  
“Go away Karyn,” Emelia yells through the door.  
“It’s Val, not Karyn,” Val responds gently, “and she didn’t intend what she said to offend you.”  
Karyn walks up to Emelia’s door.  
“I’m sorry, Emelia,” Karyn says through the door, “can I come in.”  
A few seconds later Emelia, now wearing a black t-shirt, unlocks and opens the door.   
“I’m sorry for being so sensitive. I shouldn’t have walked out have naked,” Emelia says, then pulls Karyn into a tight hug.  
“It’s alright,” Karyn responds, “come on, I’ll make breakfast.”  
Emelia stops hugging Karyn and the three women walk back into the kitchen.  
“So what’s on the agenda today, Karyn,” Val asks, after they finish breakfast.  
“What do you want to do,” Karyn responds.  
“Is there a lesbian bar we can go to tonight,” Maddie asks.  
“Yes, Alderaan is very open about sexuality so there are a lot gay and lesbian bars,” Karyn says, “we can go to one tonight.”  
“I want to go down to the beach and sunbath for a while, but I’m up for going to a bar tonight,” Val responds.  
“I’m in for sunbathing, but I’ll have to think about the lesbian bar part,” Emelia says.  
“I’m going to get my bathing suit on,” Val says, standing up and walking towards her room.  
“Me too,” Emelia says, getting up and following Val.  
“So what do you want to do, Maddie,” Karyn asks.  
“Have sex,” Maddie responds, looking Karyn in the eye.  
“Let’s,” Karyn says, then stands up. Maddie stands up as well.  
Maddie and Karyn almost run to Karyn’s room. Maddie pulls her sports bra off then removes her pants and panties. Karyn removes all of her clothes. Maddie climbs onto Karyn’s bed and spreads her long porcelain white legs.  
Karyn climbs between Maddie’s nearly endless legs. She crawls so her face is right next to the red haired woman’s nether regions. Karyn inhales the intoxicating aroma of the taller woman’s arousal.  
Karyn places her fingers between Maddie’s damp folds. She slides her fingers up and down the other woman’s slit. Maddie shudders slightly each time Karyn’s fingers brush over her clitoris.  
Maddie gasps when Karyn drops her mouth down to her clit and starts to suckle on it. Karyn removes her fingers from Maddie’s slit. She places one hand on the inside of the other woman’s milky white thighs.  
Karyn stops suckling on Maddie’s clit. She moves up the tall woman’s torso planting kisses on taut abs. Karyn kisses her way to Maddie’s 32-B breasts. Maddie gasps as Karyn starts to suck on one of her nipples.  
Karyn sucks on this nipple for a few minutes. She takes her mouth off and moves to Maddie’s other nipple. Karyn starts to suckle on that nipple.  
After a few minutes sucking Karyn takes her mouth off of Maddie’s nipple.   
“Can you get on your hands and knees, Maddie,” Karyn asks.  
Maddie turns over then gets to her hands and knees. Karyn crawls behind the tall woman. She pulls firm, pert, alabaster buttocks apart. Maddie giggles a little as she feels Karyn’s tongue lather her pucker.  
Karyn moves one of her hands from Maddie’s butt to her vagina. Maddie gasps as Karyn starts to massage her clitoris. Karyn’s tongue continues to lather the other woman’s butthole.  
After a few minutes of stimulation in both of her sensitive areas, Maddie feels an orgasm wash over her. She falls forward onto Karyn’s bed in pure bliss.   
Maddie comes down from her orgasm to find Karyn laying down on her bed, touching herself.  
“Let me help you,” Maddie says, crawling between Karyn’s legs. Karyn takes her hand off of her vagina to give Maddie access.  
Maddie lowers her mouth to the shorter woman’s vagina and starts to lather Karyn’s clitoris. Karyn arches her back as jolts of pleasure shoot from her clit to her core.  
Karyn gasps, then places one of her hands in Maddie’s fire red hair. Maddie continues to suck on Karyn’s clit. Karyn presses Maddie firmly against her crotch.  
Maddie continues to lather Karyn’s clit with her tongue for a few minutes longer. Maddie feels the other woman tense and rush of liquid against her lips. Karyn moans as an orgasm over takes her.  
Karyn comes down from her orgasm, then basks in the afterglow for a few moments.  
“I’m going to get my bathing suit on and join Val and Emelia on the beach,” Maddie says, “if you want to join me.”  
Karyn only mumbles in response, still in bliss after her earlier orgasm.  
“Alright, see you there,” Maddie says, giggling slightly. Maddie walks out of Karyn's room.  
After a few minutes, Karyn sits up and gets off of her bed. She walks into her closet and picks out, then puts on a sky blue bikini. She walks out of her closet, then leaves her room.  
Karyn doesn’t see Maddie in the house so she walks out of her house and down the path to the beach. When she gets to the beach and sees the three other women laying on the lounge chairs. Karyn walks over to the open lounge chair and lies down on it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars

That Evening

The women spend most of the day lounging on the beach soaking up the Alderaanian sun, occasionally getting in the lake to cool off.  
They walk back to Karyn’s house at around 19:30. The women all take showers and get dressed for their night out.  
Karyn walks into the kitchen at about 20:45 wearing a burgundy red cocktail and matching heels.  
A few minutes later Val walks into the kitchen wearing a pink mini skirt and white crop top. Her white bra is visible from under her shirt.  
Soon Maddie walks in clad in a black mini dress and black stockings. Maddie’s garter belt is barely visible under her skirt.  
Finally, Emelia enters the kitchen wearing the same red mini dress and heels she wore the night before.  
“Are you all ready,” Karyn asks.  
“Yes,” Maddie and Val say. Emelia nods slowly.  
The women walk to the garage and enter Karyn’s speeder.  
Thirty minutes later the group of women arrive at Karyn’s favourite lesbian bar. They walk in and order drinks at the counter. Val and Maddie walk over to mingle with the crowd of Twi’lek, Togruta, and Human women but Emelia stays near Karyn.  
“What’s the matter, Emelia,” Karyn asks, then takes a sip of her Alderaanian gin and tonic.  
“I’m just kind of uncomfortable being around so many people who are so attractive when I’m so not attractive,” Emelia responds, then nervously takes a sip of her Alderaanian white wine.  
“Emelia, I’m sure every woman here would love to make out with you,” Karyn says.  
“That’s because they’re all drunk,” Emelia says, staring into her glass of wine.  
“Then maybe you should get just as drunk,” Karyn responds, then takes a sip of her drink.  
An hour later along with a few more glasses of wine and a shot or two of Corellian whiskey, Emelia is making out, quite heavily with a purple Twi’lek woman. Maddie and Val find Karyn.  
“I like drunk Xoxtin,” Val says.  
“Me too,” Maddie says.  
Emelia stops kissing the Twi’lek woman then walks over to her friends.  
“Having fun, Emelia,” Karyn asks as Emelia walks up to them.  
“Yah, I don’t know why I didn’t come out earlier, women kiss a lot better than men,” Emelia says, then orders another glass of wine from the bartender droid.  
When she gets her wine, Emelia walks back to the purple Twi’lek woman and starts to make out with her.  
A few minutes later Karyn, Maddie and Val see Emelia getting dragged to the back of the bar by the Twi’lek women. She gives a thumbs to her friends who are still standing at the counter.  
“Good for Emelia,” Val says, “she’s really come out of her shell.”  
“A few days ago she would have scoffed at the idea of having sex with a non-human female,” Karyn responds.  
“Can we watch them,” Maddie asks.  
“Yes, Val do you want to come watch with us,” Karyn responds.  
“Of course,” Val says.  
The women follow Emelia and the Twi’lek to the back of the bar. Emelia and the Twi’lek enter a room, one wall is made entirely of trans durasteel. Val, Karyn and Maddie enter the room on the other side of the trans durasteel wall.  
Emelia starts to kiss the Twi’lek, who’s name no one knows, again. The Twi’lek moves her hands to Emelia’s sizable chest and starts to grope her breasts. Emelia places one of her hands the Twi’lek’s smaller breasts.  
The Twi’lek stops kissing Emelia, then pulls off her tube top exposing her purple breasts. Emelia uses this opportunity to pull off her dress exposing her large breasts and red thong.  
“What’s your name,” Emelia asks.  
“Riya,” the Twi’lek responds.  
“I’m Emelia,” Emelia says, then starts to kiss Riya again.  
Riya starts to grope Emelia’s breasts again. Emelia starts to massage Riya purple breasts as well. Riya runs one of her hands down Emelia’s stomach, then pushes her fingers under the elastic of the human woman’s thong.  
Emelia breaks the kiss and moans as Riya’s long, purple fingers brush over her damp slit. Riya starts to run one finger through Emelia’s damp labia. Emelia runs her hand down Riya’s tight purple stomach.  
Riya pulls her hand out of Emelia’s under and pulls her mini skirt off exposing her erect purple penis.  
Emelia gasps. The women watching gasp as well.  
“You’re a transsexual,” Emelia says, staring at Riya’s penis, “I couldn’t tell.”  
“Probably should have mentioned that earlier,” Riya responds, “can stop if you’re not comfortable.”  
“No, let’s continue. I’m here on Alderaan to try new things and this is definitely new,” Emelia says, then starts to kiss Riya again.  
Emelia drops her hand down to Riya’s stiff member and grips it tightly. Riya moans into Emelia’s mouth as the human woman slides her hand up her length.  
Riya breaks the kiss then drops to her knees in front of Emelia. The Twi’lek loops her fingers around Emelia’s thong and pulls them down. Emelia steps out of her underwear.  
Riya places her fingers between Emelia labia again. Emelia moans as Riya’s fingers start to slide through her labia. Riya brings her lips down to Emelia’s clit and starts to suckle on it.  
After a few minutes of sucking Riya takes her mouth off of Emelia’s clitoris. She stands up and starts to kiss Emelia again. Emelia tastes her arousal on the other woman’s lips.  
“Now it’s my turn,” Emelia says, then sinks down to her knees in front of Riya. Emelia grasps the woman’s penis by the base. She takes the dark purple tip into her mouth.  
Emelia pushes more of Riya's penis into her mouth. Riya gasps as Emelia starts to swirl her tongue around her sensitive tip.  
After a couple of minutes, Emelia takes her mouth off of Riya’s penis. She sits down on the floor and lays back, spreading her legs.  
The women watching all have their skirts lifted up and their hands in their panties.  
Riya drops down to her hands and knees and crawls between Emelia’s legs. She lines her penis up with Emelia’s entrance but doesn’t penetrate her.  
“You’re still okay with this, Emelia,” Riya asks, looking the human woman in the eyes.  
“Yes,” Emelia responds, then wiggles her hips to grind her vagina against Riya’s penis.  
Emelia gasps as Riya pushes her cock inside of her. Riya slowly starts to thrust into Emelia. The human woman moans as the Twi’lek woman’s purple penis starts to thrust in and out of her.  
Riya continues to thrust into Emelia as the human woman moans louder. Emelia starts to grind her hips against Riya’s penis.  
After a few minutes of thrusting into Emelia, Riya pulls her penis out of the human woman's vagina. She turns over and gets on her hands and knees.  
“There’s a strapon and lube in the drawer,” Riya says, pointing at a set of drawers.  
Emelia stands up and walks over to the drawers. She opens the top drawer and pulls out a strapon and a bottle of lube. Emelia puts on the strapon and rolls a condom on, then walks back to Riya who is jacking her stiff purple cock.  
Emelia smears a liberal amount of lube onto the strapon and Riya dark purple ass. Emelia kneels behind Riya and lines the tip of her strapon with the Twi’lek woman’s rear entrance.  
Riya moans as Emelia pushes the strapon into her butt. She starts to stroke her penis more forcefully. Emelia places her hands on the Twi’lek woman’s hips and starts to thrust into Riya.  
Riya moans louder as the strapon dildo into her ass starts to pound against her prostate. She takes her hand off of her penis. Emelia reaches around and grasps the Twi’lek woman’s incredibly stiff cock, then starts to jack her off.  
“You...uh...really...uhh...know…uhhh...how...uhhhh...to...oh...drive...ohh...a… ohhh...strapon…ohhhhhhh,” Riya says between thrusts.  
A few minutes of thrusting and jerking later Riya’s cock twitches in Emelia’s hand and a large amount semen shoots from her cock and splashes onto the floor.  
Emelia pulls the strapon out of Riya’s butt. Riya turns around and starts to lap her semen off of the floor. Emelia looks at the Twi’lek transsexual with mild disgust as she removes her strapon.  
Emelia puts the strapon and lube back in the drawers. She puts her panties back on then pulls her dress back on. Riya also gets dressed, then the human and Twi’lek walk out of the room.  
Riya walks back into the main room of the bar and Emelia turns to the other women in her group who had exited the observation room.  
“You all saw that,” Emelia gasps, fainting surprise.  
“You didn’t notice us, an entire wall of that room is glass,” Karyn says.  
“I’m kidding,” Emelia responds, breaking into a fit of giggles. The three other more sober women all roll their eyes  
“I think we should go,” Karyn says, “Emelia’s had a little too much to drink.”  
The women walk out of the bar and to Karyn’s speeder. Karyn nearly has to drag Emelia out.  
Maddie, who is the least intoxicated, drives back to Karyn’s.  
When they get back, the women stumble out of the speeder and into the house.  
“I’m going to bed,” Val says, yawning.  
“Me too,” Maddie says, then follows Val back to the bedrooms.  
“I had a good time tonight, Karyn,” Emelia says.  
“It looked like you did,” Karyn responds.  
“Thank you for helping me discover myself,” Emelia says, then hugs Karyn. Karyn stands in shock for a few moments then hugs Emelia back.  
“Goodnight,” Karyn says when they stop hugging.  
“Goodnight,” Emelia responds, then turns and walks towards her room.  
Karyn turns and walks to her room. She pulls off her dress and replaces it with a red nightgown. She crawls into bed and falls asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars

“And I haven’t seen her since,” Karyn says when she finishes telling Ar’alani her story.  
The door to Karyn’s quarters slides open. The two women turn to see who has interrupted their private time now. A young Ensign walks in.  
“Commodore,” the young woman stammers, averting her gaze from the two nude women, “I should leave.”  
“Why are you here, Ensign,” Karyn asks, pulling the sheets over her chest so the Ensign can look at her.  
“I have some after action reports for you, Commodore,” the Ensign responds, “I can leave them here and leave.”  
“What’s your name, Ensign,” Karyn asks.  
“Shipley, Ensign Brea Shipley, ma’am,” Brea responds, relaxing slightly.  
“This is Admiral Ar’alani of the Chiss Defence Fleet,” Karyn says pointing towards the blue woman. Ara gives Breea a small wave.  
“Do you want to join us, Ensign,” Ara asks. Brea’s face turns bright red and she feels a heat rise in her core.  
“Yes….,” Brea stutters in response as she feels a wetness in her pants, “but you can’t tell anyone.”  
“Wasn’t planning on it, come on take your clothes off,” Karyn says motioning with her finger for Brea to join them.  
Brea takes her cap off, then lets her auburn down from the bun on the back of her head. She undos the clasps on her uniform shirt. She opens the shirt exposing her imperial issue bra. Brea throws her shirt on the floor. She pulls off her puts and sets them on the floor.  
“Ensign, how old are you,” Karyn asks, as Brea continues to undress.  
“Twenty-four, ma’am,” Brea responds as she pulls her pant legs off of her foot.  
Brea removes her bra exposing her size 32 B breasts. She is left in her white panties that have a visible wet spot over her crotch.  
“Have you been with a woman before, Brea,” Karyn asks after noticing the wet spot on Brea’s panties.  
“A few on my home planet before I went to the Academy,” Brea responds sheepishly, “and a couple more at the Academy.”  
“Very well,” Karyn responds, “take your panties off and come join us, please.”  
Brea drops her panties to the floor and steps out of them. She walks over the side of the bed where Karyn is laying. Karyn, who had removed her strap-on and put it back in her drawer, slides closer to Ara to give the younger woman room to lie with them.  
“I have to warn you, Chiss women have, shall we say, an extra appendage,” Karyn says with a wink. Brea’s face widens with realization.  
“May I see it,” Brea asks Ara.  
“Yes, of course, Ensign,” Ara responds, then moves the sheets out of the way exposing her blue penis.  
“May I touch you, Admiral,” Brea asks again, “I’ve never touched a real penis before.”  
Brea reaches over Karyn to grab a hold of Ara’s stiffening member. She starts to stroke gently. Ara lets out a little moan.  
Brea continues to stroke Ara’s cock until she is fully erect. Karyn grabs one of the younger woman’s breasts and starts to massage it. Brea moans loudly as the Commodores hands massages her breasts.  
Brea crawls over Karyn who had released her breasts. She positions herself between Ara’s legs. Brea places her mouth near the tip of the Chiss woman’s penis.  
“I’ve never had a real one in my mouth before,” Brea says, then slides her lips over Ara’s penis. Ara moans as the younger woman mouths slides over her sensitive tip.  
“She’s quite good at this,” Ara says looking at Karyn and pointing at Brea, “almost as good as you.”  
Brea continues to suck on the Chiss woman’s dick for a couple more minutes then Ara ejactulates for the third that night. Brea swallows all the Chiss woman’s semen.  
“Are you sure you’ve never done that before, ensign,” Karyn says, after Brea pulls her mouth off of Ara’s penis, “you seem to be very good at it.”  
“I’ve just had a lot of practice with prosthetics,” Brea responds, then licks her lips clean.  
“You may want to get your uniform back on and get back to your duties, Ensign,” Karyn says, “we don’t want anyone getting suspicious.”  
“Yes, Commodore, that’s probably a good idea,” Brea responds then stands up and starts to put her clothes back on.  
When Brea finishes dressing herself, she grabs the data pad and walks out of Karyn’s quarters.  
When Brea is gone Karyn turns and looks at Ara and says, “well she was nice, don’t you think.”  
“Yes, she was very nice,” Ara responds, “I am quite tired. I should probably go back to my cabin.”  
“You can sleep here with me if you want to,” Karyn says, placing her hand on the Chiss woman’s shoulder.  
“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Ara says.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars

Two Weeks After the Battle of Yavin

Karyn had been promoted to admiral and put in command of the Eleventh fleet on the star destroyer Dominatrix.  
“Admiral,” an Ensign calls out as he enters the bridge, “we have the rebel leader Hera Syndulla in custody. She is in detention cell seven.”  
“Thank you, Ensign,” Karyn responds, not turning to look at the junior officer, “I will interrogate her myself.”  
Karyn then turns and walks to the bridge turbo lift. She enters lift, already thinking about how to interrogate the Twi’lek pilot.  
Karyn reaches the detention level and locates cell seven. She opens the cell and sees the green Twi’lek woman sitting on the bench at the back of the cell, her hands still bound behind her back with binders.  
“Hera Syndulla,” Karyn says as she enters the cell, Hera glares at her, “I am Admiral Karyn Faro. I will be performing your interrogation.”  
Karyn walks up to Hera who had remained sitting. “Up,” she orders but Hera remains sitting. “I said stand up, rebel scum,” Karyn says again in a harsher voice. Hera still remains sitting.  
Karyn grabs the Twi’lek woman under the chin with her gloved hand and lifts her up. Hera is forced to stand up and meet the older woman’s gaze.  
“You’re very beautiful for a rebel,” Karyn says she turns Hera’s chin to look at the side of her face.  
“I hate you, you Imperial bitch,” Hera says through clenched teeth, “many people have tried to interrogate me but have failed.”  
“That’s where you’re wrong, Lady Syndulla,” Karyn says her voice softening slightly, “I find that equal parts pain and pleasure works much better than just pain.”  
Hera’s eyes go wide as she feels Karyn’s other hand run down her body and come to rest on her stomach.  
“I’ll only use my technique if you consent,” Karyn says, her voice softening further, “if you don’t I’ll interrogate you normally.”  
“Your method sounds a lot nicer,” Hera responds locking eyes with Karyn again, “but I won’t get anything out of me.”  
“So arrogant,” Karyn responds, then drops her hand down between Hera's legs. Hera gasps, “do you want to tell me anything before we get started.”  
“Of course not,” Hera says, still locking eyes with Karyn, “bitch. My friends are already on their way to rescue me.”  
“Just keep telling yourself that,” Karyn responds, her voice hardening again, “we’re going to continue this in my quarters.”  
Karyn grabs Hera’s shoulder then pushes her out of the cell and out into the corridor. She pushes the Twi’lek woman towards the turbo lift. The two take the lift to the deck where Karyn’s quarters are located.  
Karyn pushes Hera to the door of her quarters. She unlocks the door and pushes the jade green woman in. When the two are inside Karyn’s quarters, Karyn undos the binders on Hera’s wrists and throws them on the floor.  
“Please remove your clothes,” Karyn orders, “you can leave your undergarments on.”  
“What,” Hera responds in a shocked tone.  
“I said take your clothes off,” Karyn says her voice harsher than before, “or we can go back to the detention level and I can make it extra painful.”  
Hera obey’s after the threat and pulls off her gloves and throws them on the floor. Hera kicks off her boots then removes her socks. She reaches up and undos her head covering letting her lekku fall free and letting it drop to the floor.  
Hera then pulls her shirt over her head exposing her beige bra. The color clashes with her jade green skin. She reaches down and undos her belt then undos the clasps on her pants. She lets her pants fall to the floor then steps out of them.  
She is left in her beige bra and panties. Karyn stares at the now mostly naked Twi’lek woman.  
“Turn around,” Karyn orders, “please.”  
With a sigh Hera turns around, her lekku swaying slightly. Karyn smiles as she takes in the sight of Hera’s well toned jade green back. Her eyes drift down to the other woman’s behind, which is covered by her panties.  
Karyn moves up to Hera and rests her head on the Twi’lek woman’s right shoulder.  
“I think you’re going to enjoy this interrogation,” Karyn whispers into Hera’s ear. She then licks up the side of Hera’s head to the base of her lekku. Hera’s body shudders slightly as Karyn’s tongue slides onto her lekku.  
“I’ve heard that female Twi’lek’s lekku are an erogenous zone,” Karyn says after taking her tongue off of Hera’s lekku, “is that true.”  
“Yes, but mine are particularly sensit-...uhhhhhhhhh,” Hera says, her sentence trailing off into a moan as Karyn starts to suckle on the tip of her lekku.  
Karyn continues suck on the end of Hera’s lekku for about a minute longer, then takes her mouth off. “Do you want to tell me the location of your base now,” Karyn asks.  
“You’ll have to suck on my lekku for an eternity for me to tell you anything,” Hera responds, “and you’re not as good as Kanan and he was blind.”  
“Is he now,” Karyn says, then slides one of her hands over Hera’s side and down her dHer gloved fingers push past the elastic of Hera’s panties.  
Hera gasps as Karyn’s hand comes to rest on top of her vulva. “I know that human and Twi’lek females are anatomically similar. I’ve had sex with a few other Twi’leks,” Karyn says, “I know that Twi’lek’s don’t have a clitoris.”  
“That’s why our lekku are so sensitive,” Hera responds, turning her head to look at Karyn. Karyn runs her fingers through Hera’s damp slit.  
Karyn pulls out her fingers out of Hera’s panties. She brings her now glistening gloved fingers to Hera’s lips.  
“Suck,” Karyn orders, “please.”  
Hera takes Karyn’s gloved fingers into her mouth and the taste of her arousal explodes over her tongue. She loved it when Kanan made her taste herself and it wasn’t so bad with this Imperial.  
When Karyn’s fingers are cleaned of all Hera’s arousal she pulls her gloved fingers out of the Twi’lek woman’s mouth. Karyn pulls her gloves off and throws them on the floor.  
Karyn proceeds to remove her uniform leaving her in only her frilly orange panties and matching bra.  
“Imperial women are allowed to wear such extravagant underwear,” Hera says, when she turns to look at Karyn.  
“Not really,” Karyn responds, “but nobody can see mine and I think I’m allowed one feminine thing while commanding a Star Destroyer.”  
Karyn walks up to Hera and grabs her shoulder. “Okay, more Miss Nice Girl, take the rest of your clothes off,” Karyn orders. Hera obeys and undos the clasp on her bra and lets it fall to the floor. Her pert jade green breasts fall free.  
Hera pulls her now damp panties down and steps out of them. Now completely naked Hera's body heat rises as she notices Karyn staring at her. Karyn stares blankly at the beautiful naked Twi’lek in front of her.  
Karyn her head slightly and snaps back to reality. She grabs Hera’s shoulder again and pushes her on her bed with just enough force to show Twi’lek who was in charge.  
“On your hands and knees,” Karyn orders and Hera obeys getting on her hands and knees. Karyn smiles as Hera’s perfect heart shaped butt comes into her view.  
“So all the rumors about your beauty are true,” Karyn says, while putting one of her hands on the Twi’lek woman’s plump buttock. She squeezes the soft green flesh.  
“Rumors,” Hera says in a confused tone, “Ezra, that’s something he would have said.”  
“Ahh, the young Jedi Ezra Bridger,” Karyn says, “he started these rumors.”  
“The boy talked too much and he probably saw me come out of the fresher,” Hera responds, “now can we get back to this interrogation. I’m starting like it.”  
Hera waggles her butt a little to encourage Karyn. “I knew all Twi’lek females turned into whores when they were horny but this is a whole new level,” Karyn says, then lands a sharp spank on Hera’s butt. Hera gasps but it comes out as more of a moan.  
“Have you ever been with a woman before, Hera,” Karyn asks.  
“Yes, but it was a long time ago,” Hera responds, “and she was Twi’lek.”  
“I hope you enjoy your first time with a human woman,” Karyn says, “even if it is an interrogation.”  
“You can pleasure me as much you want,” Hera says, “but I won’t tell you anything.”  
“We shall see, Hera. We shall see,” Karyn responds.  
Karyn drops her hand to the dampness between Hera’s legs. She runs her fingers through the Twi’lek woman’s jade green labia..  
Hera lets out a moan. Even though Twi’lek females lacked a clitoris their labia were still very sensitive. Karyn continues to slide her fingers through Hera vagina, finally settling them at the other woman's entrance.  
Karyn pushes one of her fingers into Hera. Hera gasps again as the Imperial woman’s finger invades her most private entrance. Karyn curls her finger searching for Hera’s g-spot.  
Karyn’s finger brushes over a spot that causes Hera to let out a high pitched moan. Karyn moves her finger back to spot and starts to press on it.  
“Do you want to tell me the location of your base now,” Karyn says as she adds another finger and starts to thrust her finger against the spot.  
“No, of course not,” Hera responds through moans and gasps, “you’re a bitch you know.”  
“Maybe an orgasm will loosen your will lower your inhibitions,” Karyn says, then thrusts more forcefully against the spot in Hera’s vagina. Hera feels an orgasm rise in her core.  
Karyn continues to finger Hera until she feels the younger woman's vagina clench around her fingers. Hera’s body shivers and her eyes roll back in her head as her orgasms washes over her.  
Hera’s liquids run down her thighs forming a large wet spot between her legs on Karyn’s bed sheets. Karyn pulls her fingers out of Hera.  
Karyn grabs a still delirious Hera by the back of the neck. She wheels the Twi’lek around and pushes her cheek into the warm wet spot on the sheet.  
“Looks at the mess you made,” Karyn almost yells when Hera comes down from her orgasm high, “do you want to tell me anything now.”  
“Other than Kanan was still better than you, no,” Hera responds, attempting to take her head off of the wet spot but Karyn’s hand on the back of her head, between her lekku.  
“Lick it,” Karyn orders but Hera just glares at her, “lick it or we’ll go back downstairs and you’ll have a much less pleasurable interrogation.”  
With that threat Hera sticks out of her tongue and licks the sheets soaked in her liquids. The strong taste of her cum washes over her taste buds. She enjoyed the taste of herself.  
“Good girl,” Karyn purrs, “do you enjoy the taste.”  
Hera only nods in response, then takes another lick. Karyn leans over so her head is next to Hera’s. She keeps her hand firmly planted on the back of the Twi’lek’s head. Karyn sticks her tongue out to taste Hera’s love juices as well.  
“Mmmm, you taste good, for a rebel,” Karyn says after tasting Hera’s cum, “nearly as good as myself. Speaking of which if you’re not going to tell me anything, you’re going to have to pleasure me.”  
Karyn releases Hera, and the Twi’lek woman sits up. Hera looks over at Karyn who was removing her bright orange undergarments. When she is naked Karyn leans back onto the pillows and spreads her legs exposing her waxed pubic area.  
“What are you waiting for, eat me out,” Karyn says, noticing a confused Hera staring at her.  
Hera crawls between the human woman's legs placing her face near her vagina. Hera places the tips of her jade green fingers between Karyn’s soaking wet labia. She moves her finger up and down the damp folds. Hera notices that the human is mostly the same as her, except for a small nub of flesh that caused the human woman to shiver when she brushed over it.  
Hera pulls her fingers away from Karyn and brings her lips down to the human’s vagina. She wraps her lips around Karyn’s clitoris and starts to suckle on it gently.  
Karyn moans and her hands drift down her body then to the base of Hera’s lekku. She gently rubs the top of the Twi’lek’s lekku which causes her to moan against Karyn’s clitoris.  
“You’re pretty at that,” Karyn says stilling rubbing Hera’s lekku, “are you sure you’ve never been with a human woman.”  
“No, never,” Hera says after she takes her mouth off of Karyn’s clit, “I’m just doing what I do with Kanan.”  
Hera goes back to sucking on Karyn’s clitoris and Karyn continues to run her hands down the other woman’s lekku. Hera feels a trickle of her arousal run down her inner thigh.  
Hera lines two of her fingers up with Karyn’s entrance. She pushes her fingers into the human woman’s soaking wet opening. Karyn moans as Hera’s nimble fingers invade her entrance. Hera continues to suck on Karyn’s clitoris.  
Karyn moves her hands between Hera’s lekku, holding Hera against her vagina. Hera continues to finger and suck on Karyn’s clitoris. Karyn moans even louder.  
Hera continues fingering and sucking Karyn until she feels the human woman’s vagina contract around her finger. Karyn’s body tenses as a powerful orgasm washes over her.  
When Karyn comes down from her orgasm Hera pulls her fingers out Karyn and lays down next to Karyn.  
“What are you doing,” Karyn snaps, “get back on your hands and knees.”  
Hera obeys and gets back on her hands. Karyn opens a bedside drawer and pulls out a bottle of lubrication. She moves behind Hera. Karyn squeezes a small amount of lube onto just above Hera’s butt crack. Hera shivers slightly as the cool lube runs down between her buttocks and over her anus.  
“Owww, Kanan never touched me there,” Hera says, wiggling her bubble butt a little, “I’ve always wanted to try it though.”  
“So you’re an anal virgin,” Karyn responds, “that changes things.”  
Karyn gets up from the bed and walks over to her closet. She opens the door, then opens one of her drawers. A few seconds of searching Karyn comes up with a small beginners butt plug. Karyn moves back to behind Hera. Karyn smears a large amount of lube on the plug.  
Karyn spreads Hera’s ass cheeks and places the tip of the plug against her dark green pucker. Hera gasps as the thin plug pushes past her tight anal ring. The plug seats itself firmly in Hera’s green butt.  
“If you don’t start talking, I’ll have to spank you,” Karyn threatens.  
“That’s not a threat,” Hera responds, “I loved it when Kanan spanked me.”  
“Alright, then,” Karyn says, then brings both her hands down hard on Hera’s plump buttocks. Hera flinches slightly but moans as the vibration from the spank makes her into her lekku.  
“You Twi’leks are all sluts aren’t you,” Karyn teases, slapping Hera’s bottom again. Hera moans again.  
“Only when we’re horny,” Hera responds, “which admittedly is a lot of the time.”  
“Do you want to tell me anything,” Karyn asks, “if not I’ll have to spank you even more.”  
“Are you sure this is an interrogation,” Hera says coyly, “because it seems more like you just wanted to fuck me.”  
“What,” the usually unflappability Admiral splutters, “fine after I saw your wanted poster I knew I had to get you to sleep with me.”  
“You could have defected,” Hera responds, turning over and sitting down on the bed, “you wouldn’t have had to frame your attraction to me as your way of interrogation.”  
“That’s why I brought you to my quarters,” Karyn says, starting to sob slightly, “the Empire destroyed my home planet two weeks ago. I cannot support them anymore after what they did.”  
“So you want to defect,” Hera responds, then puts her hand on Karyn’s tensed shoulder, “I’ve quite enjoyed our love making. Can we continue and discuss the specifics afterwards?”  
“You still want to have sex with me,” Karyn says with a sniffle as she had started to cry a little, “even after what I said to you.”  
“I find most human females attractive,” Hera says, turning Karyn around so they are face to face, “even some soon to be ex-Imperials.”  
“Really,” Karyn responds wiping tears from her cheeks with her hands, “I worked with Thrawn for years to hunt you down and kill you.”  
“Yes anyone can change, even you, Karyn Faro,” Hera says, then pulls the human woman into a kiss. When the kiss breaks Karyn looks visibly less tense. A string of saliva connects their lips.  
“Wow, that was one of the best kisses I’ve ever had,” Karyn says, staring deep into Hera’s green eyes.  
“Twi’leks are naturals at kissing,” Hera responds, staring back into Karyn’s brown eyes, “that’s probably why many of my fellow females are kept as slaves.”  
“What do you want to do, we have a lot more time,” Karyn says, “the crew won’t get suspicious for at least a few more hours.”  
“It‘s your turn to get on your hands and knees for me,” Hera says playfully yet sternly, “you’ve been a bad Imperial, trying to defect.”  
Karyn obeys but does it slowly and sexily just to tease Hera. When she is in position Karyn wiggles her to entice the Twi’lek woman. Hera lands an open palm slap of Karyn’s pale pert butt.  
Hera continues to slap Karyn’s ass until both cheeks are bright red. Karyn moans with every slap as the vibrations go straight to her clitoris. Her arousal coats her well toned thighs.  
“Where is the lubrication, Karyn,” Hera asks.  
“It’s on the bedside table,” Karyn responds pointing at the bottle, “there are rubber gloves in the drawer if you want them.”  
Hera crawls over to the side of the bed, opens the drawers and pulls out a black rubber glove. She slides it on one hand then grabs the bottle of lubrication. She crawls back behind Karyn.  
Karyn shivers as the cool lube runs down between her butt cheeks and over her anus. Hera spreads some lube on her gloved index finger. She lines her finger up with the human woman’s puckered pink rear entrance.  
Hera pushes her gloved finger into Karyn’s butt. Karyn lets out a low groan as Hera’s slender finger pushes past her loosened but still very tight anus. Hera pulls her finger most of the way out then pushes her finger back in, causing Karyn to let out a sharp gasps.  
Hera adds another finger to Karyn’s butt and Karyn moans even more. She starts to thrust again now with two fingers.  
“What else do you have in that drawer of yours,” Hera asks.  
“Anything your heart desires,” Karyn responds.  
Hera pulls her gloved fingers out of Karyn’s ass. She gets up off of the bed and walks over to Karyn’s drawers. Hera opens the top drawers and sees Karyn’s toy collection. Hera looks around for a second then grabs a durasteel butt plug and pink double dildo.  
Hera gets back on the bed. She grabs the bottle lubrication and puts a liberal amount on the plug. She presses the plug into Karyn’s lubed up ass. Karyn leans back pressing the plug further into her ass. The plug seats itself firmly in Karyn’s butt.  
Hera lets go of the plug, then picks up the double dildo which she had dropped on the bed.  
“Can you get on the back for me, Karyn,” Hera asks. Karyn turns over so she is lying flat on the bed. She spreads her legs.  
Hera lays down, then slides closer to Karyn. Hera slides one of her shapely jade green legs under Karyn’s milky white thigh. She slides closer so their vaginas are only a foot apart.  
Hera inserts one end of the double dildo into Karyn’s soaking wet vagina. She inserts the other end into her vagina. Karyn sits up. Hera sits up as well.  
The two women embrace, then they slowly start to grind against the dildo in both of their vagina’s. They increase the speed of their hip gyrations and start to moan. The human and Twi’lek women’s chest rub together illicting more moans from the women.  
They continue to grind furiously against the dildo. Karyn lets out a high pitched scream as she cums on the dildo. Hera lets out a deep groan as she orgasms. The stimulation on her breasts causes Karyn to have a breast orgasm simultaneously with her vaginal one.  
The two fall backwards, away from each other, onto the bed in pure bliss. The dildo slips out of both of their vagina’s.  
When she comes down from her orgasm high Karyn here’s her com link buzz. She grabs it and keys it on.  
“This is the admiral,” Karyn says into the com, “what is it.”  
“Admiral, we have intruders,” the lieutenant on the other end responds.  
“Do you know who it is,” Karyn asks.  
“We think it’s the Specteres,” the lieutenant responds, “their stolen shuttle is in hangar one.”  
“Thank you, lieutenant,” Karyn says then turns the com off.  
“I think your friends are here, Hera,” Karyn says as Hera had recovered from her orgasm, “we need to get dressed.”  
Karyn and Hera jump from the bed, then grab their underwear from the floor and hurriedly put them on. The two women put on their clothes as fast as possible.  
Karyn grabs the binder off the floor. Hera glares at her.  
“We have to make it look convincing,” Karyn says. Hera sighs then turns around and puts her hands behind her back. Karyn puts the binders on Hera’s wrists.  
Karyn pushes Hera out of the door and to the turbo lift. Karyn pushes her inside and takes it to the detention level.  
“We need to get my communicator so I can contact my team,” Hera says when they are in the turbo lift.  
The two reach the detention level and go to the cell Hera was held in. Karyn releases the binders from Hera’s wrists. Hera grabs her com as well as her Blurrg-1120.  
“Zeb, Kallus, Sabine,” Hera says, keying the com link.  
“Hera, is that you,” Zeb’s voice comes back through the com, “where are you.”  
“Doesn’t matter,” Hera responds, “we will meet you back at the shuttle.”  
“We,” Zeb responds.  
“I’ll explain when we meet up,” Hera says, “now go.”  
Hera keys the com off. Karyn pulls out her RK-3 that she had grabbed from her closet while they were getting dressed and sets it to stun. Hera does the same. They put their pistols back in their holsters.  
The two women take off at a run towards the hanger one. When they reach the hanger they see a squad of four Stormtroopers standing near the ramp of a Lambda shuttle.  
The women pull out their pistols and fire stun rounds at the group of Stormtroopers. Two troopers fall immediately followed quickly by the other two. They run into the shuttle and Karyn stuns the trooper stationed in the cockpit.  
A few seconds later Hera sees the Lasat Zeb and the former ISB Agent Kallus run into the hangar. The two run into the shuttle. As soon as they are safely inside the shuttle, Hera lifts off and flies out of the hanger. She jumps to the last coordinates of the Ghost.  
When they are safely in hyperspace Kallus and Zeb enter the cockpit.  
“Who is that,” Zeb says pointing at Karyn who is sitting in the co-pilot’s seat.  
Karyn and Hera swivel their chairs around to face Kallus and Zeb.  
“This Admiral Karyn Faro now formerly of the Galactic Empire,” Hera says and Karyn gives a nervous wave.  
“The Empire destroyed my home planet of Alderaan and I can’t support them anymore,” Karyn says after taking a deep breath.  
“You obviously know who I am,” Kallus says sticking his hand for Karyn to shake.  
Karyn stands up and shakes Kallus’s hand. “You’re former ISB agent Kallus or should I call you Fulcrum,” she says with a small smile.  
“I think we can’t trust her,” Zeb says, jabbing a finger into Karyn’s chest. Karyn leans back slightly, “she’s probably a spy.”  
“We can trust her, Zeb,” Hera says getting up and pushing Zeb away from Karyn.  
“And how do you know that,” Zeb responds.  
“Trust me I know,” Hera says and everyone takes their seats again.  
“Dropping out of Hyperspace,” Hera says a few minutes later.  
The shuttle drops out of Hyperspace and the Ghost comes into view. Hera docks the shuttle and the four enter the Ghost. Sabine is waiting for them in the cockpit. 

“Who is that,” Sabine says as Karyn and Hera walk into the cockpit. Noticing the woman in an Imperial Admiral’s uniform.  
“You must be Sabine Wren the Mandalorian. I was Admiral Karyn Faro of the Empire, but you can call me Karyn,” Karyn says, sticking her hand out for another handshake. Sabine shakes the former Imperials hand.  
“So you’re another defector like Kallus,” Sabine responds, “you may want to take the uniform off before Zeb forgets you’re on our side.”  
“She’s probably right,” Hera says, “I’ve got some clothes that might fit you.”  
Hera walks out of the cockpit followed closely by Karyn. They walk through the hall and to Hera’s room. Hera opens the door and sees the astromech Chopper diligently watching over the baby Jacen Syndulla, who was sleeping in his crib.  
“You never told me you had a child, Hera,” Karyn says, walking over to the crib. Chopper becomes agitated after noticing the woman’s Imperial uniform.  
“It’s okay, Chop, she’s on our side now,” Hera says to the droid, “go to the cockpit, I’ve got it from here.”  
Chopper beeps angrily but rolls out of Hera’s room, towards the cockpit. The door slides shut.  
“I assume the father is Kanan Jarrus,” Karyn says, now standing by crib.  
“You would be correct,” Hera says, walking up next to Karyn, “but he died during the liberation of Lothal, shortly after I got pregnant.”  
“I’m so sorry, Hera,” Karyn responds.  
“Let’s get you some new clothes, alright,” Hera says turning towards her set of metal drawers, “my shirts may fit you but my pants definately won’t. I’ll ask Sabine. She's more your size.”  
Hera opens a drawer and pulls out three of her white t-shirts. She hands one of the shirts to Karyn, who had removed her uniform shirt. Karyn slides on the shirt. Karyn removes her holster and sets it on the dresser. Hera does the same.  
“It’s a little big, but I can make it work,” Karyn says.  
“It looks good,” Hera responds, “now can you take the plug out of my butt.”  
“Yeah, probably should have removed them back on the Dominatrix,” Karyn says as Hera turns around, drops her pants and underwear and bends over slightly.  
Karyn grabs the hilt of the plug and pulls on it gently. The plug slow starts to stretch Hera’s butt. Hera gasps slightly Karyn pulls the plug free of her anus. Karyn sets the plug on top of the set of drawers as Hera pulls her pants and underwear back into place.  
“Can you pull mine out now, please,” Karyn asks, then turns so her back is towards Hera and pulls her pants and panties down. Hera grasps the hilt of the plug then gently tugs on it. The plug pulls free of Karyn’s loosened ass. Hera grabs the plug Karyn had set on the dresser then opens the top drawer and drops the two plugs in. Karyn pulls her pants back up.  
“I think I need a shower,” Hera says, “care to join me, Karyn.”  
“Of course,” Karyn responds.  
Hera opens the door, “Chopper, can you come watch Jacen. I’m going to take a shower,” she calls out. The droid beeps annoyed, but rolls into the room.  
Hera and Karyn walk out of Hera’s cabin, making sure the door to the cockpit is closed. Karyn follows Hera to the small fresher and the two women enter.  
Karyn locks the door behind her, then Hera turns on the shower. The two women peel off their clothes and unceremoniously throw them on the floor. Hera steps into the warm stream of water, followed closely by Karyn.  
Hera moans slightly as the warm water washes away the salty sweat residue from her and Karyn’s coitus earlier in the day. She grabs a bar of soap and lathers her entire front side of her body.  
“I can get your back,” Karyn says.  
“Thank you,” Hera responds, handing the soap to Karyn.  
Karyn starts to lather Hera’s well toned jade green back. “You look good for someone who had a child a few weeks ago,” Karyn says as she finishes soaping up Hera’s back.  
“Really, I’ve felt so fat after I gave birth,” Hera responds, as Karyn’s hand slides around her side and onto her stomach.  
“Not as defined as it could be, but that’s the way I like it,” Karyn says, then nips the tip of one of Hera’s lekku. Hera gasps sharply as a jolt of pleasure shoots through her lekku.  
Hera rinses the soap suds off of her body as Karyn lathers her body up with soap. Hera moves behind Karyn and takes the soap from her. Hera starts to rub the soap on Karyn’s toned tan back.  
“You look good for someone I wanted dead a few hours ago,” Hera says jokingly, then nips at Karyn earlobe. Karyn squeals slightly.  
Karyn then rinses the soap suds of her body. Hera reaches up and turns off the water when Karyn has finished rinsing herself. The two women exit the shower. Hera grabs two towels, hands Karyn a towel and takes one for herself. They dry themselves off. Karyn wraps the towel around her chest just above her breasts. Hera does the same. They grab the clothes of the floor.  
The two exit the fresher and walk back to Hera’s cabin. Hera tells Chopper to leave and he does. Hera drops her dirty clothes on the floor and Karyn does the same. Hera walks over to her dresser and pulls out a pair of panties. She hands them to Karyn.  
“Those are my smallest pair of panties,” Hera says, “they might fit you.”  
“I assume these were Kanan’s favorite,” Karyn says holding the thong panties up.  
“Well he was blind,” Hera responds, “but he enjoyed taking them off of me.”  
Karyn removes the towel dropping it to the floor. She slips on the thong and pulls it into place.  
“They fit,” Karyn says.  
“Alright,” Hera responds, “I’ll get dressed then go ask Sabine if she has any pants you can wear in the morning.”  
Hera grabs a pair of panties and slips them on. She then opens another drawer and pulls out two gray nightgowns. She throws one to Karyn who pulls it on immediately. Hera does the same.  
Hera walks out of her cabin. Karyn walks over to the spare bed on the other side of the cabin.  
Hera walks over to Sabine’s cabin and knocks on the door. Sabine opens the door. She had removed her armor and was just in her black body glove.  
“Sabine, do you have any pants Karyn could wear,” Hera asks, “she’s about your size.”  
“How do you know we can trust this lady,” Sabine asks.  
“Trust me,” Hera responds, “she's from Alderaan and you know what Princess Leia said the Empire did.”  
“Yah, that’s a valid reason to defect,” Sabine says turning towards her set of drawers, “think I have some pants she might fit her.”  
Sabine opens a drawer and pulls out a few pairs of black pants.  
“Here these should fit her,” Sabine says, walking over to Hera and handing her the pants.  
“Thanks, Sabine,” Hera responds, “good night.”  
Hera turns back towards her room and Sabine closes her door. Hera opens her door and sees Karyn passed on the bed. She giggles slightly, then sets the pants on top of her dresser.  
Hera checks on Jacen, crawls into her bed and quickly falls asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars

Karyn wakes and stretches. She sees Hera sitting topless on her bed nursing Jacen.  
“Good morning, Karyn,” Hera says, looking up from her baby.  
“Good morning, Hera,” Karyn responds.  
“We’re surveying a planet to see if it is suitable for a base, “if you would like to join us.”  
Karyn gets up and walks over to Hera’s dresser. She pulls off the nightgown and drops it on the floor. Karyn grabs a pair of Sabine’s pants, then pulls them over her legs. She latches and zips the pants.  
“You can wear one of my bras,” Hera says, still nursing Jacen.  
Karyn opens the top drawer and pulls out one of Hera’s simple bras. She puts it on, then opens another drawer and pulls out one of Hera’s long sleeved white shirts. Karyn pulls the shirt over her head then tucks it into her pants. She grabs her pistol and holster from on top of the dresser, then attaches it to her pants.  
Hera gets up and walks over to Jacen’s cribs and sets the now sleeping Jacen into his crib. Hera walks over to the dresser and gets dressed. She attaches her still holstered pistol to her belt.  
The two women walk out of Hera’s cabin and onto the cockpit of the Ghost.  
“Dropping out of hyperspace,” Sabine says.  
The Ghost drops out of hyperspace near a colorful planet.  
“Initial scans show now Imperial presence or sentient life,” Kallus says, looking up from the sensor read out screen.  
“I’ll take Karyn, Zeb and Kallus down to the surface in the Phantom II to take a look around,” Hera says, “Sabine and Rex can keep watch here on the Ghost.”  
Rex climbs up the ladder from the forward gunnery turret.  
“I see we have a new crew member,” Rex says, now standing in the cockpit.  
“You’re a clone,” Karyn gasps, “I thought you were all decommissioned.”  
“Well, not all of us,” Rex responds.  
“I met a few clones when I was a Republic Navy cadet late in the clone wars,” Karyn says.  
“You were in the Republic Navy,” Rex says.  
“Only for a couple of months before the Republic became the Empire,” Karyn responds, “and I was an Admiral until yesterday.”  
“Wait you were an Admiral. Why did you defect,” Rex asks.  
“I’m from Alderaan, and the Empire destroyed it with their Death Star,” Karyn responds, “I found out when I couldn’t contact my sister and niece and nephew.”  
Karyn's eyes turn downwards as she remembers that all of her remaining family along with most of her people were dead.  
“Let’s go down to the surface,” Hera says, putting her hand on Karyn’s shoulder, “maybe that will take your mind off things.”  
“Maybe,” Karyn responds looking up.  
“Zeb, Kallus lets go,” Hera orders, “Sabine can you check on Jacen every hour or so.”  
“You got it,” Sabine responds as Kallus and Zeb walk out of the cockpit and head towards the Phantom.  
Hera and Karyn follow the Lasat and Human to the Phantom. They enter the shuttle and Hera lifts off then heads to the planet’s surface. She sets the Phantom down on the surface.  
The group exit the shuttle and walk out onto the lush pink, purple, and blue surface.  
“Zeb, you and Kallus scout to the north,” Hera orders, “Karyn and I’ll go south.”  
“Yes, Hera,” Zeb responds, then starts walking north with Kallus. Hera and Karyn turn south and start walking.  
Hera and Karyn enter a dense multi-colored forest, with coral like trees. A few meters in a vine like tentacle wraps around one of Karyn’s ankles.  
“Heraaaa,” Karyn yells as the tentacle drags her through a stand of coral trees.  
“Karyn,” Hera responds, but before she can react another tentacle grabs her by the ankle and drags her to the same place as Karyn.  
Hera sees a countless large tentacles coming from a large pit in the ground. It looks similar to a Sarlac, but different somehow. Karyn had been lifted in the air and three more tentacles were on her other ankle and wrists.  
The tentacle lifts Hera into the air next to Karyn. Three more tentacles wrap around her other ankle and both wrists. A fifth tentacle wraps around her shirt and rips it off. Another tentacle does the same to Karyn.  
“What the hell is this,” a now shirtless Karyn yells struggling against the tentacles.  
“Don’t struggle, it’ll only hold you tighter,” Hera responds.  
Karyn stops struggling. The tentacle wraps itself in a belt loop of Karyn’s pants. It pulls her pants and through them to the ground. Another tentacle does the same Hera.  
The two women are left in their underwear. Karyn’s skin breaks into goosebumps as the cool air touches her skin.  
Two tentacles grab Karyn’s panties and bra then pull them off. Karyn screams as the tentacle spirals around her thigh making its way towards her crotch. Hera watches in horror as the tip of the tentacle pushes itself into Karyn’s vagina.  
Karyn’s screams turn from fear to pleasure as the tentacle presses against her g-spot. A tentacle tears off Hera’s bra and panties. Another tentacle pushes into her vagina. Hera moans as it pushes against her spot.  
The tentacles push the two women close together. Hera and Karyn start to kiss each other. When the two women stop kissing, a tentacle slides into each of their mouths.  
The tentacles in the women’s vagina’s start to thrust against their g-spots more forcefully. Hera and Karyn moan against the tentacles that are shoved down their throats.  
A slick tentacle lines itself up with Karyn’s butthole. It pushes into her ass and Karyn gasps loudly against the tentacle in her mouth. Another tentacle does the same to Hera. She screams as the tentacle pushes into her mostly virgin asshole.  
The tentacles continue to fuck the two woman until a powerful orgasm washes over Karyn. The tentacles continues to fuck Karyn through her orgasm. A tentacle starts to stroke Hera’s lekku. Hera moans louder against the tentacle fucking her throat.  
Hera creams herself on the tentacle in her vagina. The tentacles pull out of all the women’s holes. They pulsate slightly then shoot large streams of ejactulate onto the subdued women.  
When the tentacles finish ejactulating they set the woman back on the ground, then retreat back into the pot they came from.  
“What the hell was that,” Karyn yells, then wipes the tentacle ejactulate from her face.  
“Some kind of sarlacc, I think,” Hera responds, then wipes her face as well.  
“I think I kind of liked it,” Karyn says, turning to look at Hera, “I like this planet.”  
“We’ll have to see what Kallus and Zeb found,” Hera responds, standing up and picking up the remnants of her clothing, “but I think this planet will do.”  
Karyn stands up and picks up her ripped clothes. The two semen covered women make their way back to the Phantom II.  
“What the hell happened to you two,” Zeb yells, noticing the two cum covered naked women walk out of the forest,  
“Some kind of Sarlacc grabbed us, ripped our clothes off, then fucked us,” Hera responds as they near Phantom.  
“So I guess this planet isn’t it then,” Kallus says, as the naked women bowing covering their breast with their forearm and their pubic areas with their other hand.  
“No, this planet is fine,” Hera says, “just stay away from the forest and you’ll be fine.”  
“Alright, then,” Kallus responds, “shall we get back to the Ghost so you lady’s can get cleaned up.”  
“Sounds like a great idea,” Karyn says, then walks into the Phantom. Kallus follows her then takes off his jacket and hands it to her.  
“I hope you don’t mind if I get sarlacc semen on it,” Karyn says blushing slightly then as she slips it over her arms then zips it up.  
“Don’t worry, I have ten more just like it,” Kallus responds, then sits down in the co-pilot's seat. Karyn sits down in one of the Phantom’s jump seats.  
Hera and Zeb walk into the cockpit of the Phantom. Hera sits down in the pilot's seat. Zeb sits down in the jumpseat across from Karyn.  
Hera powers up the shuttle and then lifts off. She flies out of the atmosphere and towards the ghost. She docks the Phantom with the Ghost.  
They group exit the Phantom and Hera and Karyn make their way towards the fresher.  
“You’re going together,” Kallus says.  
“Uses less water,” Hera responds.  
“What’s with women and going to the fresher together,” Zeb says when the two women enter the fresher.  
“I know,” Kallus says as they enter the cockpit of the Ghost.  
“So, how's the planet,” Sabine asks, noticing the Lasat and human enter the cockpit.  
“It’s pretty good, except there’s a sarlacc thing down,” Kallus responds, “but Hera it will do for base.”  
“Speaking of Hera, where is she and Karyn,” Sabine asks.  
“They are taking a shower,” Zeb says, “they apparently got fucked the sarlacc thing.”  
“What,” Sabine responds, “and they’re showering together  
“Apparently to ‘save water’,” Kallus responds.  
“We only have the water we started with so I guess that’s a good idea,” Sabine responds.  
“I’m not going to question it,” Kallus says, sitting down in the sensor operator seat.  
Ten minutes later Hera and Karyn walk into the cockpit cleaned up and dressed. Hera sits down in the pilot's seat then takes the Ghost down to the surface of the planet.  
Hera lands the ship on the planet just as dust is falling.  
“Sabine and Karyn you take first watch,” Hera orders, “the rest can get some sleep.”  
“Okay, Hera,” Sabine responds as Zeb, Kallus, and Rex walk out of the cockpit.  
“Goodnight,” Hera says, then walks out of the cockpit. She closes the door behind her.  
When Hera leaves Sabine turns to Karyn and asks, “So what happened today Zeb said something about a sarlacc.”  
“It wasn’t a sarlacc but something similar,” Karyn responds, “it grabbed us, ripped our clothes off, then penetrated us.”  
“So you were raped by a tentacle pit,” Sabine says.  
“Maybe at first,” Karyn says, turning to look at Sabine, “it started to like it. I think Hera did as well.”  
“Can you take me there,” Sabine asks.  
“Maybe in the morning,” Karyn responds, “and only if you want to lose your virginity to a tentacle.”  
“I’m not a virgin, though,” Sabine says, “Ezra and I lost ours to each other a few nights before the attack on the Imperial headquarters on Lothal. Then he and Thrawn disappeared onboard the Chimaera.”  
“I was stationed on the Chimaera until just before the Liberation of Lothal,” Karyn responds, starting to tear up slightly thinking about Hammerly, Pyrondi, and even Xoxtin, “I had friends on the Chimaera too.”  
“I didn’t know Ezra was going to use the Purgill to jump the star destroyers into hyperspace,” Sabine says, “but I’m sorry about your friends.”  
“Well, Thrawn was a brilliant commander and a great teacher,” Karyn responds, “but he lacked empathy.”  
“Wasn’t Thrawn obsessed with art,” Sabine asks.  
“He was. He showed me some of your art. I don’t know what he saw in it but it looked pretty,” Karyn says cheering up slightly.  
“Thrawn had my art,” Sabine says confusedly, “where’d he find it.”  
“You left a lot of your graffiti on Lothal,” Karyn responds, “that’s where he found it.”  
“That makes sense,” Sabine says.  
“Can I ask you something, Sabine,” Karyn asks.  
“Yes, of course, Karyn,” Sabine responds, locking eyes with Karyn.  
“Can you dye my hair,” Karyn asks, “in the Empire we were only allowed to have natural hair colors.”  
“What color do you want,” Sabine says, “we can go do it now if you want.”  
“Can you just give me turquoise highlights,” Karyn responds, “but we’re on watch.”  
“It’s fine, I’ll set the sensors to alert us if they detect anything,” Sabine says nonchalantly then gets up and walks over to the sensor station. She sets the sensors to alarm if they detect anything. “Come on, I need to get my dye from my cabin then we can go to the fresher.”  
Sabine walks out of the cockpit followed closely by the older woman. They walk to Sabine’s cabin. She grabs her hair bleach and turquoise dye. Sabine exits her cabin and she and Karyn walk to the fresher.  
When Karyn and Sabine reach the fresher, Karyn stands in front of the mirror above the sink. Sabine stands behind Karyn and starts to bleach the older woman's hair.  
“So is Hera as beautiful without her clothes as she is with them,” Sabine asks, smirking slightly.  
“What,” Karyn responds, “how would I know and even if I did know you’re not old enough for the answer.”  
“I know you and Hera showered together earlier today,” Sabine responds, “and I’m twenty-one. I think I’m old enough.”  
“Fine. She is absolutely gorgeous when she’s naked,” Karyn says, “I can see why Kanan got her pregnant.”  
“So why were you two showering together,” Sabine asks.  
“I don’t discuss my private life with children,” Karyn responds.  
“I’m not a child,” Sabine says, getting annoyed at the older woman’s resistance to her questions, “you can tell me. Hera won’t mind.”  
“If I tell you about Hera you have to tell me about you and Ezra,” Karyn says, grinning at Sabine through the mirror.  
“Alright,” Sabine responds, “but you go first.”  
“I’m probably the gayest woman to ever serve in the Imperial Navy, so when I say Hera’s wanted poster I immediately had a crush on her,” Karyn says, “so when my Star Destroyer captured her, l ‘interrogated’ her. And by interrogate I mean I took her to my cabin and we had hot sex. I had had thoughts about defecting since then, and when Hera asked me too I took the chance.”  
“So you’ve been having shower sex,” Sabine responds, “can I join you sometime.”  
“No, no, noooo, l don’t have sex with women more than ten years younger than me anymore,” Karyn says then glares at Sabine in the mirror, “now you have to tell me about you and Ezra.”  
“Fine,” Sabine responds, “like I said before it was a few nights before we attacked the Imperial dome on Lothal. He came to my quarters in the middle of the night. He’d always had a thing for me. He asked if he could lose his virginity to me so we lost ours together that night.”  
“Was the sex any good,” Karyn asks.  
“I have nothing to compare it to so I don’t know,” Sabine responds, “it’s hard to make time for sex when you’re fighting a war.”  
“I suppose so and you’re young you have plenty of time to find the right person,” Karyn says, “but me, I’m nearly thirty-seven and haven’t had a long term partner ever.”  
“There, we just need to let the dye set in the foils for an hour,” Sabine says, having finished bleaching, dying, then wrapping the dyed highlights in foil.  
“Can you tell me more about your time with Ezra,” Karyn asks, as she and Sabine exit the fresher.  
“What else is there to say, we had sex,” Sabine responds, as the walk back to the cockpit.  
“Did you orgasm,” Karyn asks, as they walk into the cockpit of the Ghost.  
“No, he didn’t last long. He did ejactulate inside off me but I’m on a birth control pill,” Sabine responds, “I know Mandalorians are supposed to be tough, but I hate having my period.”  
“I’m a lesbian so I don’t have worry about pregnancy,” Karyn says, “and my periods aren’t too bad, so I’m not on any birth control.”  
“You said you fought in the Clone Wars, did you meet a Jedi,” Sabine asks as she sits down in the pilot’s seat.  
“I didn’t fight, I was just a cadet in the Republic Navy,” Karyn responds, sitting down in the co-pilot's seat, “I didn’t meet any Jedi before the purge, but I did meet the former Jedi Ahsoka Tano a few years after. Did you know her?”  
“You met Ahsoka. She was part of our cell but she was most likely killed by Darth Vader on Malachor a three years ago,” Sabine says, surprised, “when and what happened.”  
“It was on my first assignment in the Imperial Navy as an Ensign,” Karyn responds, “I think she mind tricked me, and then I think we had sex.”  
“You had sex with Ahsoka,” Sabine say, even more shocked, “I didn’t know she was gay.”  
“I can’t really remember what happened because it was a long time ago and the mind trick,” Karyn says, “I can tell you what I can remember if you want to hear it.”  
“Of course I want to hear it,” Sabine responds.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars

Fifteen Years before the Battle of Yavin

A twenty-one year old Ensign Karyn Faro was tasked with leading a squad of Stormtroopers to capture the rogue former Jedi Ahsoka Tano.  
Karyn enters the house where they had reports that the Jedi was hiding flanked by six Stormtroopers. The Jedi drops done from the ceiling, igniting her white lightsabers. She takes out two troopers instantly and the others fall in quick succession.  
Karyn levels her blaster pistol at Ahsoka and pulls the trigger. Ahsoka deflects the bolt with one of her lightsabers into the wall behind Karyn. She force pulls the pistol out of Karyn’s hand.  
Ahsoka walks up to the now defenseless Karyn who had backed up against a wall. She holds her white shoto saber up in front of Karyn’s face.  
“Now, I’m not going to kill you,” Ahsoka says, calmly, “but I want you to tell your ship that you found nothing and are doing a sweep of the area.”  
“I’d rather die than betray my Empire,” Karyn responds, her voice cracking slightly.  
Ahsoka deactivates her main lightsaber then moves her shoto down to Karyn’s neck. “You will contact your ship and say everything is clear and you are doing a sweep of the area,” Ahsoka says, waving her free hand in front of the Imperial woman’s face.  
“I will contact my ship and tell them everything is clear and I'm doing a sweep of the area,” Karyn responds, her eyes going blank, then keys her communicator and relays the false information.  
“You will remove your clothes or resist,” Ahsoka says, waving her hand in front of Karyn’s face again.  
“I will remove clothes and I will not resist,” Karyn responds, her eyes still blank. Ahsoka deactivates her shoto and hooks it onto her belt.  
Karyn removes her chest armor and throws it onto the floor. She undos the clasps on her uniform shirt then removes it. Next Karyn unbuckles her belt, and removes her boots and socks then steps out of her pants.  
Karyn is left standing in her sky blue panties and matching bra covered by her white undershirt.  
“Can you remove your underwear,” Ahsoka asks, without using the mind trick. Karyn obeys, already turned on by the young Togruta Jedi’s forcefulness, and removes her undershirt, bra and panties.  
Karyn is now left standing naked in front of Ahsoka.  
“Let’s go to the bedroom, I think you’re going to be more comfortable there,” Ahsoka says, then grabs Karyn’s hand and pulls the naked woman towards.  
When the two young women reach Ahsoka’s bedroom, Ahsoka removes her lightsabers from her belt and sets them on the nightstand. She then removes her Bantha leather battle dress and gauntlets. The Togruta woman is left in just her white panties, her orange breasts bare as she did not wear a bra with her battle dress. She removes her panties.  
“Can you lie down on the bed for me,” Ahsoka says and Karyn obeys. Ahsoka pulls her main lightsaber over with the force. She pulls the lightsaber apart with the force and removes the Kyber crystal. Ahsoka reassembles now without the crystal. She sets the crystal on the nightstand next to her shoto.  
“Why did you do that,” Karyn says, now lying seductively on Ahsoka’s bed.  
“So I can fuck you with it,” Ahsoka responds, while climbing onto her bed, “without risk of impaling you.”  
“You’re going to stick your laser sword in my vagina,” Karyn says surprised.  
“It’s called a lightsaber. And only if you want me to,” Ahsoka responds, when she lies down next Karyn.  
“Yes, it's fine for you to put your lightsaber inside me,” Karyn says.”  
“If you try to escape, my shoto saber still has its crystal in it,” Ahsoka says, as she crawls between Karyn’s now spread legs.  
Ahsoka lines the non-emitter end of her saber up with Karyn’s entrance. She presses it into the human woman’s vagina. Karyn gasps as the cold metal of the lightsaber invades her warm entrance.  
“Can I choke you,” Ahsoka asks, as she starts to thrust her saber into Karyn.  
“Yes, but I’m usually not on the receiving e-,” Karyn responds, but Ahsoka starts to force choke her before she can finish her sentence.  
Ahsoka continues to fuck Karyn with her saber. She continues to choke the human woman occasionally.  
The thrusts combined with the erotic asphyxiation cause Karyn to orgasm in record time. Ahsoka stops choking Karyn when she orgasms. Karyn gasps as her orgasm washes over her.  
What little eyeliner Karyn was wearing is streaked down her cheeks by her tears from Ahsoka’s force choking.  
When Karyn comes down from her orgasms he sees Ahsoka reinstalling Kyber crystal into her lightsaber.  
“It’s your turn to pleasure me,” Ahsoka says, as she lies down on the bed and spreads her toned orange legs, “you’ve been with a woman before right.”  
Karyn nods. “But they were all human,” Karyn says, then crawls between the Togruta woman’s legs.  
“You will find that I am very similar to the humans you have been with,” Ahsoka responds, then Karyn places her hand on Ahsoka’s vagina.  
Karyn runs two of her fingers through Ahsoka’s moist orange folds. Ahsoka gasps slightly as the human’s fingers brush over the Togruta equivalent of her clitoris. Karyn slides her fingers down to the orange woman’s warm wet entrance. She pushes one finger into Ahsoka.  
“I wish I could choke you with my mind,” Karyn says.  
“I can do a lot more with the force than just choke you,” Ahsoka responds, then uses the force to push Karyn’s head down onto her vagina.  
Karyn sticks her tongue out and starts to lather Ahsoka’s clit as she fingers the Togruta. Ahsoka reaches out with the force and uses a force tendril to penetrate Karyn’s vagina.  
“I think I like this force stuff,” Karyn moans into Ahsoka’s vagina as she feels the force tendril push into her.  
“Be quiet and keep pleasuring me,” Ahsoka orders, then pushes Karyn’s head down harder with the force.  
Karyn continues fingering Ahsoka’s vagina and tonguing her clit until the Togruta woman orgasm. The force tendril in her vagina and the force holding Karyn’s head down disappears as the young Jedi orgasms.  
“On your hands and knees, please,” Ahsoka orders, when she regains herself after her orgasm.  
Karyn obeys, getting on her hands and knees. She gives her pert butt a wiggle as Ahsoka crawls behind her. Karyn yelps as one of Ahsoka’s hands smack’s down on her buttocks.  
Ahsoka continues to spank the human woman’s pert buttocks. Karyn yelps and gasps turn to moans as the vibrations from the spanks make their way to her clit.  
“You’re a whore for punishment aren’t you,” Ahsoka says, as she stops spanking Karyn. Karyn waggles her ass inviting Ahsoka to continue spanking it. “You want me to spank you more, okay then you slut.”  
Ahsoka starts to spank Karyn again. She continues to spank the human until Karyn’s body shivers in an orgasm. Karyn collapses face first onto the bed.  
“Did you just cum from a spanking,” Ahsoka asks, when she sees Karyn’s eyes flutter open.  
“I know. I’m such a slut,” Karyn responds after turning over and laying down on her back.  
“I think that’s enough fun for one day,” Ahsoka says, as she crawls up to Karyn and puts her fingertips on Karyn’s head. “Sleep,” Ahsoka says, channeling the force through her fingertips and into Karyn’s head. Karyn falls asleep instantly.  
Ahsoka stands up and gets dressed. She grabs her lightsabers and attaches them to her belt. Ahsoka walks out of the house and to her ship, hidden in some trees nearby.  
A few hours later Karyn wakes up with only fuzzy memories of her time with Ahsoka the night before. She gets out of Ahsoka’s bed and walks to the entrance where her discarded clothes lay. Karyn puts her underwear back on, then gets her uniform into her uniform.  
Karyn checks on the six fallen Stormtroopers noticing that all of them are still alive. Ahsoka must have just stunned them. I wonder when she didn’t kill them. Karyn wonders to herself.  
“This is Ensign Faro, the Jedi Ahsoka Tano ambushed my squad and I. She only knocked us out,” Karyn says into her com.  
“Thank the stars, you’re okay, Faro,” the voice of Ensign Dyllin Teelis responds, “I’ll send a team in a shuttle to pick you and your squad up.”  
“Thank you, Teelis,” Karyn says, “over and out.”  
“What happened, Commander,” the Stormtrooper Adeela Afafe says as she sits up and removes her helmet.  
“Tano knocked us out then fled the planet, Private Afafe,” Karyn says, walking over to the still sitting female trooper. She extends her hand and Adeela takes it. Karyn pulls the other woman to her feet. “The ship is sending down a shuttle to pick us up.”  
Over the next ten minutes the other five male Stormtroopers regain consciousness. A few minutes after that a Lambda shuttle touches down on the planet. The seven enter the shuttle and fly back to the Star Destroyer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars

“Wow, I didn’t know that Ahsoka was a dom,” Sabine says.  
“That’s probably not what actually happened but that’s what I remember,” Karyn responds, “like I said, mind trick.”  
“I think the dye has set long enough,” Sabine says, “I’ll wake up Kallus and Zeb to take a second watch, then we can take the foils off.”  
Sabine stands up and exits the cockpit followed closely by Karyn. Sabine opens the door to Kallus and Zeb’s shared cabin.  
“Kallus, Zeb,” Sabine whispers yells, “time for you to take watch.”  
“Yes, Sabine,” the groggy voice of Zeb, “come on, Kallus.”  
A few moments later the Lasat and Human walk out of the cabin. The two men are still wearing the same clothes they had on earlier. They enter the cockpit.  
Karyn and Sabine turn and walk to the fresher. When they get to the fresher Karyn stands in front of the mirror and Sabine stands behind her. Sabine starts to remove the foil from Karyn’s hair.  
“How is your relationship with your parents, Sabine,” Karyn asks.  
“It’s fine now that Mandalore is free from Imperial rule,” Sabine responds, “my mother is friends with our leader Bo-Katan Kryze.”  
“I’ve heard of this Bo-Katan, how old is she,” Karyn asks.  
“I think she’s nearly fifty now,” Sabine says, “she’s still a bad bitch though.”  
“Alright, there we go, all the foils are out,” Sabine says. Karyn shakes her head, her now turquoise highlighted hair falls free.  
“I love them, Sabine, thank you,” Karyn says, then turns around and pulls Sabine into a hug.  
When the hug breaks Sabine and Karyn exit the fresher.  
“Goodnight,” Karyn says, then turns towards her and Hera’s cabin.  
“Goodnight,” Sabine responds, also turning towards her cabin.  
Karyn walks into her cabin, then closes the door. She pulls off her shirt, then removes her pants. She unclips her bra and lets it fall to the floor. Karyn walks over to Hera’s dresser, opens a drawer, and pulls out the nightgown she wore the night before. She pulls the nightgown on.  
Karyn walks over to Hera’s bed and sees the green Twi’lek woman sleeping soundly. She walks back to her bed and climbs into it. She falls asleep quickly.  
A few minutes later Karyn is woken up by a soft calling of her name. She looks over at Hera but she is still asleep. She hears her name called again. Karyn gets out of bed. She walks out into the hall after she hears her name come through the door.  
Karyn pinpoints the location to Sabine’s cabin. She walks up to the door and it opens automatically.  
Karyn sees the young woman lying on her back, completely naked, one hand between her legs, the other on her breasts. Sabine gasps loudly when she sees a very shocked Karyn standing in the doorway.  
“Just turn on the sound dampening next time, please,” Karyn says, averrting her eyes from Sabine’s naked body.  
“Would you like to join me,” Sabine says, looking at Karyn who’s face had turned bright red.  
“No, Sabine,” Karyn responds, still looking away from the naked young woman.  
“Please, Karyn, I’ve wanted to try it with another woman,” Sabine says, sitting up.  
“Alright, just this once though. I’m with Hera now,” Karyn sighs, then walks into Sabine cabin, closing the door and turning on the sound dampening.  
Karyn pulls off her nightgown exposing her pert breasts. She sits down on the floor next to Sabine.  
“Are your nipples pierced,” Karyn asks, noticing small Beskar steel barbells in both of Sabine’s nipples, “who did them.”  
“Yes, and my mother pierced them,” Sabine responds.  
“Your mother pierced your nipples,” Karyn says, a little bit of surprise in her voice.  
“It’s a Mandalorian right of passage,” Sabine explains to Karyn, “on Mandalorian women’s sixteenth birthday our mother’s pierce our nipples with Beskar studs. We are supposed to keep them for the rest of our lives.”  
“Can I touch them,” Karyn asks, when Sabine finishes explaining.  
“Yes, of course,” Sabine responds, then one of Karyn’s hands drifts over one of her nipples. The older woman’s finger toy with her pierced nipple. Sabine gasps slightly when Karyn tugs on it gently.  
“Ohhh, I liked that,” Sabine says, then gasps again as Karyn pulls on her other nipple slightly harder.  
“You like it when I pull on your slutty pierced nipples, do you,” Karyn teases, then tugs on both of Sabine’s nipples at the same time. Sabine gasps loudly.  
Sabine lays back, then spreads her legs. “Karyn, please touch me,” Sabine moans. Karyn crawls between Sabine’s legs. She notices a trimmed patch of purple and white hair above Sabine’s snatch.  
“You dyed your pubic hair,” Karyn says, somewhere between a statement and a question.  
“When get in a dying mood, I like to dye everything,” Sabine responds, “I can dye your’s if you want.”  
“No, I think I’ll keep my lady bits their natural color,” Karyn says, then runs her fingers through Sabine’s multi-colored hair. She trails her fingers down to the young woman’s moist vagina. Karyn’s fingertips brush over Sabine’s clitoris. Sabine shivers.  
“You’re already much better than Ezra,” Sabine almost moans, as Karyn’s experienced fingers dance over her clit.  
Karyn pulls fingers away from the younger woman’s clit. Sabine whimpers slightly. The much older woman brings her mouth done to Sabine’s clit and starts to suckle on it.  
Sabine’s body tenses as jolts of pleasure shoots from her clit into her core. She entangles one of her hands in Karyn’s green highlighted hair.  
Karyn continues suck on Sabine’s clit until the younger woman's body tenses in orgasm. Sabine’s hand releases Karyn hair.  
“Wow, that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” Sabine pants after she comes down from her orgasm.  
“Now it’s your turn,” Karyn says, then crawls out from between Sabine’s legs. She turns over and pulls her white panties off.  
Sabine gets on her hands and knees, then crawls between Karyn now spread legs. She places one of her hands on the much older woman’s soaked vagina. Sabine slides two of her fingers through Karyn’s wet slit. Karyn shivers slightly as Sabine’s fingers pass over her clit.  
Sabine lowers her mouth to Karyn’s vagina. She sticks her tongue out and licks all the way up her slit. After savoring the taste of Karyn’s arousal, Sabine latches onto her clit. She starts to suck on it sloppily. Nevertheless, Karyn starts to moan softly.  
Karyn feels jolts of pleasure radiate through her body from her clit.  
After nearly ten minutes of constant suckling, Sabine is still unable to make Karyn orgasm. She pulls away from the other woman’s clit.  
“I’m sorry, l know I’m not good at this,” Sabine says, her eyes going downcast.  
“It’s alright, it’s your first time. And I don’t orgasm as easily as you do,” Karyn responds, reaching down and tucking a lock of Sabine’s white and purple hair behind her ear.  
“I’ll keep trying,” Sabine says, then drops her head back down to Karyn’s vagina. She latches her lips back onto the older woman’s clit. Sabine starts to lather it with her tongue again.  
Sabine slides two of her inexperienced fingers down Karyn’s slit. She finds Karyn’s wet entrance. Sabine pushes her slender finger into the older woman’s vagina.  
Karyn arches her back as Sabine’s finger invades her hole. Sabine starts to thrust her finger in and out of Karyn. Karyn starts to moan softly.  
After a few more minutes of tongue lathering and fingering, Sabine finally gets Karyn to orgasm. Karyn’s back arches and her body tenses as waves of orgasm wash over her.  
Sabine pulls away from Karyn’s vagina, her lips and cheeks glistening with Karyn’s arousal. She pulls her finger out of Karyn.  
When Karyn comes down from her orgasm she sees Sabine sucking her finger clean of her juices.  
“Do you like the way I taste, Sabine,” Karyn asks, while sitting up.  
Sabine only nods in response, her fingers still in her mouth. She pulls her finger out of her mouth.  
“I think that’s enough for one night,” Karyn says, standing up and grabbing her panties. She pulls them on.  
“Come on, please stay,” Sabine begs, still kneeling on the floor, “I want you to make me orgasm again.”  
“No,” Karyn responds, as she pulls on her nightgown, “go back to what you were doing before I walked in if you want to cum again.”  
Sabine sighs then sits back down. She goes back to masturbating when Karyn exits her cabin. Sabine imagines Karyn’s hands touching her nether regions and breasts, and not her own.  
Karyn walks back to her and Hera’s cabin. She opens the door and walks over to her bed. She crawls into it and falls back asleep quickly.  
Sabine continues to touch herself to the image of Karyn. She gives herself an orgasm, but still is unsatisfied. Sabine stands up and walks over to her dresser. She opens her underwear drawer, moves some over underwear out of the way and pulls out her vibrator.  
She lays back down on the floor, then spreads her legs wide. Sabine switches the vibrator on, and puts it against her womanhood. She moans as the vibrations coarse through her body; her other hand moves to one of her pierced nipples. Sabine gently tugs on it like Karyn had done earlier.  
After a few minutes of the vibrations on her nethers and stimulation on her nipples, Sabine orgasms for the third time that night. She falls back and lays on the floor for a couple of minutes recovering from her powerful orgasm.  
Sabine cabin door slides open. “Hey, Sab……” Kallus starts to say then trails off when he notices the naked young woman laying on the floor. He shuts his eyes tight.  
“Kallus,” Sabine gasps, noticing the older man standing in her doorway, “I must have forgotten to lock my door.”  
Sabine reaches over and grabs her nightgown that she had removed. She pulls it on.  
“I’m decent now, Kallus,” Sabine says, “you can open your eyes. What did you want to tell me.”  
“You know what never mind,” Kallus responds, opening his eyes, “please lock your door.”  
Kallus shuts the door. Sabine stands up and locks her door. She walks back to her dresser and puts her vibrator away. Sabine walks to her bed, climbs under the cover and drifts off to sleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic I've writing feedback appreciated


End file.
